The adventures of rabbit
by IWhackRabbits
Summary: A man named Rabbit who has a troubled past and the world his lives in has gone to hell after a virus kills and reanimates people into undead. Soon finds himself in Gamindustry...what's the worst thing that can happen
1. Chapter 1 some guy named rabbit

**So... this is my first fan fic, there will be a bunch of grammar, punctuation, and spelling errors-you have been warned. Aside from that, leave a review on what you think. Also the first chapter or two will just be the background of Rabbit and his world.**

Private Rabbit once an army combat medic now was just another person trying to survive the apocalypse. He remembered how on the news only a few years ago was saying that the dead were rising and people that took medicine for their cancer first bled through their eyes, coughed up blood, then died and come back as one of those freak bags.

Within a couple of months, all the major cities had been overrun with the undead and last Rabbit heard, Washington DC had fallen and the president had been mauled by the undead. Now it was just Rabbit and his thoughts. Sometimes at night when it was really quiet he would have flashbacks to when he was stationed at Miami, Florida.

Two Years Earlier

Rabbit along with twenty other people were ordered to hold the line until they could evacuate all the citizens. Rabbit was with his squad which was made up of him and three other people.

Private Miller, age 20. He originally stationed at New York, but was reassigned to Miami after everything went to shit and they were ordered to pull back, leaving those left behind to fend for themselves. Next to Miller was 28 year-old corporal named Max. Max, who was from Texas, was stationed here because he was close by and on vacation with his family or _was_ on vacation. Sitting on a crate was the team's sergeant Roebuck. From what Rabbit could gather, he was forty years old. Roebuck has been deployed five times: three times in Iraq and twice in Afghanistan. This was his latest assignment and most likely his last before retirement.

Then there was Rabbit himself. He barely passed the combat medic boot camp three weeks ago and this was his first assignment. Rabbit was only 17. The minimum age to enlist was normally 18; however, most people that were the age were sick and possibly dying. The Armed Forces took those who were healthy and could pass the boot camp. Everyone was on high alert, and some were saying that this was going to be extremely easy. Rabbit hoped they were right.

Rabbit's radio come on with Roebuck asking, "Rabbit, anything new to report?"

Rabbit who was on watch since three in the morning replied with a slight yawn, "Sir, with all due respect, you have asked me the same question every twenty minutes, and as usual, there is nothing new except an abandoned city… Wait. Hold on a second! I see someone coming my way."

Roebuck asked, "Any idea who it is?"

Rabbit looked through his binoculars and was surprised to see someone from Bravo Company. "Uhh….sir, isn't Bravo Company supposed to be guarding the checkpoint ahead of us?" asked Rabbit with a concerned voice. Before Rabbit could get a response, the man running towards him was right in front of him.

From what Rabbit could see, the man was a captain and he had blood covering his boots and pants. Rabbit, concerned for his safety, pointed his rifle at the man. Rabbit yelled at the blood covered man, "Who are you and why are you covered in blood?"

…..

Rabbit asked, " Did any of that blood get in your mouth or eyes?"

Rabbit asked that because it was part of protocol; if the man said "yes," Rabbit would have to give him a mercy shot in the head.

Finally, the man answered, but it was something Rabbit did not want to hear. The mystery man said, "Checkpoint Charlie has been overrun….We lost..."

Before Rabbit could further question him, the man pulled out his pistol, aimed at his temple and shot himself.

Roebuck came on the radio. "RABBIT, ARE YOU THERE?! We heard a gunshot. What happened?"

Rabbit replied a bit shaken up, "Uhhm..sir, the man that came here...He said 'Checkpoint Charlie' is overrun and shot himself…"

Roebuck asked, "Did you say Checkpoint Charlie was overrun?"

Rabbit replied, "Yes, sir I did say tha- OH FUCK…! SIR, I SEE A MASSIVE HORDE OF UNDEAD COMING MY WAY!"

Roebuck yelled to Rabbit, "SOLDIER, GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND DOUBLE TIME IT!"

Rabbit didn't need to be told twice; he ran all the way back to the group as fast as he could. He ran up and saw soldiers carrying crates and wood to make a makeshift barrier and Humvees getting behind the barriers. Soldiers were setting up LMGs, loading grenade launchers, and checking their ammo supplies.

Miller yelled out to Rabbit, "YO, AL! OVER HERE!"

Al was the two first letters in Rabbit's real name. Rabbit could give two fucks what they called him as long it wasn't Ale...People used to torment him with that because of a certain song that shall not be named.

His squad and another squad were making final preparations for the undead. All in all, they had eight rifles, twenty grenades, two Moltovs, a LMG with two mags of a hundred each, and finally their Colts and machetes in case they had to make a final stand.

Roebuck asked, "Rabbit, how many undead did you see?"

Rabbit replied, "About two hundred,but that's just a guess…but the worst part was some of them were running and some seemed to be holding weapons."

Gunshots and explosions could be heard going off in the distance along with the cries and shouts of soldiers yelling orders and getting killed.

Roebuck said to the man around him, "All right men, just hold on for six minutes. I called in air support and a helicopter pick-up; they said their ETA was six minutes at most…Just hold on and do as I say and we'll be just fine."

Max yelled out, " SIR, SPRINTERS COMING OUR WAY!"

Sprinters were weaker forms of undead: easy to kill, but man, can they run. You can kill them easily if you kept calm and shot them in their head.

The eight-man team determined to stay alive started to open fire, but as they saw for every one they killed, it seemed five more replaced that one. Every second seemed like an hour and a minute seemed like an eternity. As all hope was seemed to vanish as the undead were about to break their barrier, they heard the sound of helicopters and planes coming their way.

The planes bombed the undead and a little too close for Rabbit's comfort, but as long as the undead stay dead, he could care less. They team ran for the chopper and some smartass-not naming any names (Max)- yelled, "GET TO THE CHOPPER!"

As soon as the last man boarded the chopper lifted off. The pilot said to the people in the helicopter, "Shit…Seems like Miami is lost…Damn, that's the fourth major city we lost today."

The co-pilot said, "Yeah. First Boston, Chicago, Philadelphia, and now Miami...What's next DC?"

Losing Miami hit all of them hard, especially Rabbit; it was about a couple hundred miles from his hometown. Looking out the window, Rabbit could see chaos happening: buildings on fire, police sirens going off, and if he had to guess, riots as well.

Miller broke the silence asking, "Where to now?"

One of the pilots replied with an uncertain voice, "Last time I checked, any troops in Florida were ordered to go to Jacksonville and await further orders…but that was a couple of hours ago before most of the radios went dead."

Max said, "I'm not going…My family is still in the city; I need to find them."

Rabbit could see that Roebuck was debating whether to let him go to his family or force him to stay. However, shit hit the fan: as it turns out, the co-pilot was infected and turned into one of those undead freak bags. The infected pilot bit and killed the pilot driving. The chopper crashes onto a beach surrounded by infected. Rabbit was barely conscious, but he could hear his comrades being dragged out and their cries for help as they were eaten alive. That was the last thing he heard before passing out.

Rabbit woke up screaming and covered in sweat. "Shit...same nightmare…It's been two years since that happened and yet I'm still having nightmares…Then again I was fresh out of boot camp and that was my first assignment."

Rabbit suppressed the thought, got out of his bed, and went to the bathroom to get ready for the day. His clothes, aside from his military uniform, were a hoodie with blue at the front and back grey sides, a grey bandana, brown pants, black backpack, and black kneepads. His weapon of choice was a marksman rifle he found a few months back. It was nothing special: from what he could tell, it was a modified M14. His side arm was a M1911 he found in a pawn shop three days ago. But those were his "usual" clothes

His special clothes consisted of blue work pants, black leather shirt with a black bulletproof vest, a gas mask, leather shoulder pads, metal kneepads and a red scarf. His weapons of choice when he wore these consisted of an AK-47, throwing knifes, a bowie knife, a Desert Eagle, and a MP5 submachine gun. Rabbit got dressed in his usual clothes and went out to scavenge.

 **And this concludes the first chapter hopefully I have the second chapter uploaded soon, since i typed this on a phone.**

 **have any ideas you think Will fit well in this story PM if you do.**

 **Rabbits out! *moonwalks away***


	2. A Rabbit and a titan

**So Rabbit here back with another chapter of my story…..so how you been…..that's good any way on with the story.**

Rabbit now fully equipped was now heading out to scavenge some supplies he needed to improve his shelter. Looking at his shelter, he realized how far he had come—from having a small shack with nothing in it to a shack with three solar panels, running water and electricity, a small garden that grew potatoes, and a small bed that kept him warm.

"This small shack sure has come along way, but there's always room for improvement... Such as the fence I always say I'm going to build or that water heater I say I'm going to find and install…Might as well get to it then."

Rabbit usually scavenges in a small town nearby, but today he decided to travel ten miles east from his usual gathering grounds to acquire that water heater. On his walk he was imagining how the hot water would feel on him.

"No more cold showers for this guy," he muttered to himself.

As usual, the streets were quiet and filled with cars and human remains. He looked in them to find anything worth any value to him. Unlike in the days before the infection outbreak, jewelry, gold, money and all of those things were worthless to him. What he really wanted was medicine, water, ammunition, and anything that could improve his chances of surviving.

He walks into a town that he recalled from his childhood. Of course it had seen better days, but given the current situation, it looked rather amazing to him. He walked past a hospital and thought about scavenging in there until he noticed a rather large horde of undead. That meant one thing: fresh meat. For one reason or another, Rabbit decided to investigate. He went across to another building and pulled out his binoculars to see what the hell those things found.

"Probably some unlucky person or animal...Why the hell I am even investigating, if what I should be looking is that water heater?" Rabbit mumbled to himself. Mumbling and talking to himself in the mirror is what kept Rabbit sane…somewhat at least. He scanned around until he found what the undead where trying to get. It was a dog. A pitbull to be exact and no older than four months. Rabbit weighed the pros and cons.

Pros:

Company

Alert him of undead at night

...A food source if necessary

Cons:

Another mouth to feed

Might be infected.

The pros outweighed the cons; Rabbit was going to save that pit, but how? He scanned a bit more and found a car. If he could set off the alarm, it would attract the undead and give him a small window to get the pitbull. Not even second guessing his decision, he ran down the stairs out the building and towards the car. He smashed the window and as he guessed it set off the alarm. The undead now more interested in the noise staggered towards it. Thankfully, they were regular undead and not the more evolved ones, such as sprinters, spitters, witches, and—god forbid—a berzerker.

Rabbit kept track of all the undead he encountered in a small composition book; the worst he had encountered were berzerkers. The virus mutated the infected into fifteen-foot bodybuilders with thick skin that not even fire could burn; they were strong enough to rip cars to shreds and fast enough to catch a vehicle moving 200 mph. Rabbit found out that he needed diamond-tipped bullets to even make a scratch; he tested out many forms of ammo on the body of the first berserker he killed and found that diamond would cut through. In his travels he encountered only two berserkers: the first one in Jacksonville and the second one in his scavenging grounds. The second one he killed a bit more easily because discovered their weak point: their legs. The berserkers legs skin aren't as thick as the rest of it body, but still need a couple of rounds of diamond-tipped bullets to shoot them off. He named those things "berserkers" because they become highly aggressive when you put up a fight and try to—but most likely fail to—kill it.

Rabbit ran up to the young pitbull and could see it had a piece of metal in its hind leg and was heavily bleeding. The blood was most likely attracting the undead. The virus gave them a keen sense of smell—much like that of a shark—and hearing, meaning they're attracted to loud noises.

Rabbit had a cloth towel and rubbing alcohol in his bag. Not wanting to make more noise, Rabbit decided to get back to his shelter before fixing up this poor pitbull pup. He gently picked up the pup and made a run for it.

 **2 hours later**

Rabbit made it back to his shelter as the sun was setting. Rabbit placed the pitbull pup in the table and got ready to get the piece of metal out of the dog's leg.

"Sorry boy—" He lifts the hind leg slightly "—Yeah, sorry boy, but this is going to hurt like a bitch.." Rabbit was a combat medic not a veterinarian, but he thought "Getting a piece of metal out of a dog shouldn't be that different than getting it out of a person…right?" Rabbit strapped the dog down and got to work. The dogged whined and even growled; despite all that, everything went fine and Rabbit got the piece of metal out. The dog now fast asleep lay on the makeshift bed Rabbit made for him, and now he needed a name. Rabbit debated with himself on what to name him

"Max? No, too personnel. How about Rufus? Nah, to bland. Maxis? What kind of name is that!? Titan? Yeah, Titan sounds right. All he needs now is to recover and we can get to work.

 **4 months later**

Titan now fully recovered was always at rabbit's side. At night he would sleep on the floor next to rabbit's bed and at day walking right next to him. Titan was very useful to rabbit and unlike rabbit he was immune to the virus, then again the virus didn't affect most animals notice the word most. In the special case the virus affected an animal it turned them into a freak of nature. Rabbit used titan help him hunt small game such as rabbits( irony I know) and help him find things he would usually miss such as gunpowder and medicine that was under ruble. Rabbit enjoyed titan's company. He made rabbit feel more secure at night and he helped keep his sanity since there weren't people nearby he would talk to titan, even though he could not respond back. Sometimes titan would bark when rabbit asked a question such "baked potatoes or rabbit stew for dinner?" Titan would bark twice for rabbit stew…...always.

Today then went scavenging in a school since rabbit figured it may have a usable water heater.

"Titan what do you think of a hot bath every night?" Rabbit asked titan.

Titan just tilted his head almost as if saying "what the hell is a hot bath?"

Rabbit just chuckled and went back to his search. This school was special to him since he went here in high school. The thoughts of his friend that he would never see again or have a first drink with sadden him but he suppressed the thought since he had no time to be sad or as matter of fact he didn't have time for any emotion. Since in this "new world" the strongest survives and those that can not adjust to it usually end up dying and being eaten. Titan barked snapping rabbit out of his thought. Usually titan barked when he found something of interest. Titan sat down next to a weird looking device. It was purple and had an N on the back. It seemed to be in mint condition, but when he tried to turn it on it wouldn't.

"Battery must be dead….might as well keep it and see if I can find the right cable for it and charge it when I get back to the shelter. "

Rabbits and titan kept scavenging around and as luck would have titan found a water heater.

"Good boy titan!" exclaimed rabbits and nearly jumped for joy.

Titan wagged his tail and was enjoying the praise from rabbit.

Rabbit then realized something. How the hell was he going to get it home. Rabbit looked around for a bit and found a Ford truck nearby, and he was apparently very luck today since it still had had and the keys inside, but rabbit realized something

"Wait a minute this truck wasn't here when I got here"

Rabbit soon began to wonder if he was being watched. He went back to the water heater with his M1911 colt drawn in front of him. Titan was on high alert since he saw rabbit with his gun out and they usually told titan to be on the lookout for danger. Nothing happened and rabbit loaded the water heater in the truck and drove back to the shelter. When he got back and made sure no one was following him he unloaded the water heater and began to got work to make it functional. A few hours passed and after many and I do mean many trial and error he got it right and now had hot water at his disposal. He soon remembered the device he found and looked through the phone cables he had and found one that would fit. He decided to charge the device and take a hot shower and then give titan his first hot bath. When rabbit was washing titan with hot water titan seemed to enjoy it a little too much. Rabbit literally had to drag titan out the tub and to the main part of the shelter for diner. Instead of the usual rabbit stew they had rabbit with rice and baked potatoes. After a nice meal they both went to bed.

 **Next morning**

Rabbit was awoken by a LOUD ringing going off and it was the device.

"I thought all the cellphone towers went down?...wait if someone is calling that means survivors!"

Rabbit quickly got out of bed causing him fall over titan. Rabbit quickly got up and ran toward the device. Titan never seen his master so excited causing him to start barking and wag his tail. Titan followed rabbit to the device and was soon shushed by him. Titan became quiet and laid down awaiting further instructions. Rabbit picked up the device and answered the ringing

"Hello?"

"..."

"umm hello?"

"..."

Again with no response rabbit was being to be irritated. Using all of his constrainment he kept his composure in order not to lose his chance of being with other people and decided to to try one more time.

"Hello….is anyone there?"

"..."

"look of you're a survivor I can help you…..I can offer food, water, security, and medical attention if you need it."

"..."

With no response rabbit was ready to break down since all his hope of meeting other survivors was going down the drain.

*voice breaking* "please say something…...please just say anything.

A high pitched female voice came on

" who am I currently speaking with?"

Rabbit hope soon shoot way up and he responded back quickly and nervously.

"you're speaking with Rabbits….look if you're a survivor I can help you….I am or was a combat medic….just tell me your location and I will get to you.

"I meant your real name not your fake name."

"oh it's alex, but one calls me that anymore…..then again not many people are left."

An awkward silence so happened and stayed like that for five minutes until rabbit asked

"are you still there?"

"yes I'm still here."

"you never answered my question…..what's your location?"

"I'll send someone for you...get everything you need for your adventure."

" Wait what adventure aanndd she hung up...bitch."

With the strange lady telling him to get ready for his adventure. Which concerns him and yet he decided to take the advice and get ready. He told off he usual clothes and put on his special clothes and get his weapons ready. Rabbit double-checked everything and then remembered something he meant to give to titan.

*whistles* "titan come here boy"

Titan ran toward rabbit very curious on what he was called for he was hoping it was a belly rub. Instead he got a bulletproof vest made especially for him and pouches he could carry on his side that had the special ammo for berzerkers, medicine, some food rations, and water.

With everything set rabbit and titan went outside and waited.

 **3 hours later**

Rabbit fall asleep and was awoken to titan barking and growling. Which many one thing…...the dead have found his shelter. Rabbit looks up and see hundreds of undead.

"shit this bad really bad...seems that lady was kidding about sending someone for me…..to hell with her I've gotta defend my home"

Rabbit started shooting the dead as they got close. Doing this took him back to Miami and how he escaped with his life unlike his squad mates.

"Why am I thinking about this now of all times?"

Rabbits could see titan knocking down and biting the head of the undead crushing their brains, but even with titan's efforts they would soon have to retreat inside and make a final stand. After 20 minutes Rabbit and titan retreated inside. The device went off and rabbit pick up

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!

"please calm down."

"THE HELL I WILL. UNDEAD ARE OUTSIDE WAITING TO TEAR ME AND MY DOG LIMB FROM LIMB AND YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!?"

"please be patient the portal will soon be opened"

"Wait portal…...GOD DAMN IT SHE HUNG UP ON ME AGAIN.

The undead where soon breaking the door and windows down.

"so this is how I go…..I hoped I got to be an old man with grandchildren, but that was a pipe dream and I know it…..if I go down I'm taking as many as these bastards to hell with me"

Rabbit pulled out a frag grenade out of his leather shirt.

"looks like i'll see my friends and family again"

Before he could pull the pin of the grenade something sucked him in and dragged him out of his current situation.

 **That's the end of chapter 2**

 **Hope you enjoyed**

 **Rabbits out!**


	3. The bold Rabbit

**Rabbits here with another chapter in this story. So those that read this Thanks for taking your time to read this story and yes my grammar is not the best I know (so does my English teacher XD ) Anyway onto the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I** **DO NOT** **own anything except Rabbit**

Rabbit woke up to grass around him and titan rolling in said grass.

"Oh thank god titan got sucked in with me."

Rabbit looked around him and noticed this wasn't his usual scenery. There was plants growing, no dead bodies or undead and things seemed to be happy instead of gloomy.

"Where the hell am i?"

Titan was still rolling in the grass almost as saying "This grass is really soft"

A million things were going through rabbit's head such as "did I die and go to heaven?" and "Who the hell changed me into my regular clothes?"

Rabbit had enough of sitting on his ass and decided to walk for a bit until he could get some answers. Titan saw rabbit leaving and ran to catch up with his owner.

Rabbit and titan walked for a while until titan started barking at a blue slime dog like thing.

"Ok I've seen some stuff, but that thing takes the award for the weirdest thing I've seen in my life and I've seen the dead rise."

Titan being the curious dog he is walked up to it and sniffed it. The slime thing did not liked being sniffed and tackled titan.

"OH HELL NO! You did not just hit my dog."

Rabbit proceed to walk up to the thing and cut its bitch ass and then he lit it on fire by throwing a match on it to finish the job.

"so it's highly flammable"

 _Blue slime thing_

 _Weaker than sprinters_

 _Highly flammable_

 _May be able to make napalm_

"Another creature for the book, but still no answers to where I am."

Rabbit and titan walked on for a bit till they reached what seemed to be like a city and the best part it was alive with people not the undead. Seeing this almost brought rabbit to tears. The last time he saw people was when he was with his squad and that was two years ago.

"A city…..with people, but I thought all cities were overrun with the undead"

They proceed to walk into the city and it seemed rather peaceful. Of course rabbit being the way he was dressed got a lot of stares from people. Most being female and most asking what's under the hood, what he's done/seen and that they didn't know wolves could be tamed.

"What the hell these people act like they never seen a dog or something and they stare at me like I'm the most interesting man in the world" (I've seen that commercial so many times)

He wondered around for a while until a couple of things struck his mind such as ,where is he going to sleep, What's the currency here or what are the rules and such. He then remembered that he still had his ATM card on him and decided it was worth a shot.

"After all these years I still have this piece of plastic on me…it might have just paid off saving this"

He walked up to what seemed like an ATM, puts his card in, put in his card and what surprised the absolute hell out of him was instead of having 1,000 dollars he had 10,000,000 credits.

"What the fuck….then again I shouldn't be complaining and what are credits?

Rabbit not wanting to question his luck decided to get ten-thousand credits out , get a room and then have some fun for once in a long time.

Rabbit checked into a inn and got a standard room. He walked into the room and as he thought it was nothing special. It had one bed, a bathroom, T.V, a mini-fridge, and a small table. He put down his stuff and the stuff he bought from a store nearby.

"Alright first order of business a shower,then some lunch and then a day in town.

He pulled out a soap and shampoo that weren't cheap. A combined total of three hundred credits.

" This stuff better be high quality otherwise I'm going to bust some skulls open.

Rabbit showered, made titan take a bath, ate some cheeseburgers he bought.

He also put on some new clothes and put his others clothes in a washing machine they had nearby. They new clothes were somewhat like his usual clothes except for the colors. The hoodie was grey, pants were black and he had a grey t-shirt under the hoodie.

"Alright time for some fun -whistles- Titan come along boy"

Titan hearing his master's call ran up to him and tilted his head as if saying "What's up with the new clothes?"

"Alright titan let's go to the park for some fun"

Titan not sure what rabbit meant by that tilted his head again until rabbit pulled out a tennis ball. Almost as it instinctive titan jumped up for it and wagged his tail.

Both of them went to the park and played fetch. People gave titan weird looks and some question rabbit's sanity. But rabbit being who he was could give two flying fucks what they thought and when someone approached him to ask why he was playing with a monster to which he replied "Why should you care ?" or "What you've never seen a dog?" people leaving who got those response usually left pissed off or muttering what's a dog.

A few hour passed rabbit was tired from playing fetch and decide to rest on a bench. Rabbit noticed some sort of activity going on and decided to investigate. To his surprise it was a festival. It was filled with rides, food, and a kissing booth? He saw a sign reading kiss the cpus or cpu candidates.

"What the hell is a cpu?...oh crap where's titan?"

Rabbit looked around and saw titan playing with some kids, much to the parents annoyance and some seemed surprised that he wasn't attacking the children.

"Seems like titan is having fun and now back to the booth"

The kissing booth was surrounded by men, but none of them were doing anything. They seemed like they were scared or too embarrassed to do anything. Rabbit could hear some muttering "This is the year I kiss the cpu" other were saying "wonder who has the balls to go and kiss them?"

Rabbit very curious decided to walk up and see what all the talk was about. He saw some men approach and then immediately run away or some backing out before even making it to the booth.

Rabbit was having a small laugh and thought "Hell I might as well go and kiss them if none of these "men" have the guts to do it…..you know what i only live once."

Rabbit looked at his options. He had eight options to choose from. Two people had purple hair, another two had silver hair, one had green hair, two had blue hair and the last one had pink.

"Ok the last three out of the question since they seem really young, the green hair one I'm pretty sure people would want to if I kiss her….that leaves four."

Rabbit debated with himself, but he finally cut the two that seemed older than him. That left two. One had purple hair and was wearing a white swimsuit? And her *coughs* assets where average. The other had silver hair, black swim suit?, and seemed flat, but to rabbit size didn't matter to him.

" Alright who do I go for….both equally cute….maybe I'll go for both if possible"

Rabbit flicked himself for thinking that way and decided to go for the one with purple hair and a white swimsuit?

"The one with purple seems a bit shy and could probably use some affection….let's do this"

Rabbit tapped the man next to him

"What do you need?"

"Got a breath mint?"

"Yeah sure...here you go:

Rabbit put the breath mint in his mouth and was about to do something that many men would want him dead.

Before he could take a step the same man tapped his shoulder.

"Can I help you mr?"

"Its Victor and i hope you're not planning to do what I think you are"

"As a matter of fact I am. Why are you going to try and stop me?"

"No I'm not, but if you do it then you sir have my respect"

"By the way my name is Alex, but friends call me rabbit"—extends hand—

Victor shock rabbit's hand and said "Good luck my friend.

Rabbit started walking towards the booths. Everyone was looking at him. Some men said "think he'll actually do it?" while the rest said "Watch he'll back out soon"

From the outside rabbit looked cool as an ice cube, but inside he was panicking and ready to back out.

"Ok I can back out right now if I want…..NO NOT THIS MAN. I survived the end of humanity and surely I can do what no other guys has the balls to do!"

Soon enough he was at the booth. The young lady seemed surprised that he choose her instead of the others and so were the others.

Rabbit broke the ice with a simple hello.

"Hi"

"Hi"

"..."

"..."

"So who do I have the pleasure to share this kiss with?"

She turned red and almost all of the men's mouths dropped. Rabbit had gotten the further than any other guy and was almost sealing the deal.

"my name is Nepgear"

"Lovely name oh and my name is Alex friends call me rabbit"

"..."

"Not to seem like your typical man, but I do believe I came for a kiss."

Nepgear turned even redder and Rabbit decide to disarm the situation.

"It doesn't have to be on the lip, I could kiss you on the cheek if you want."

"..."

Rabbit knew he wasn't going to get anywhere so he decided to go for it and pulled her in and kissed her on the lip. Every single guy's mouth dropped ,people watching were stunned and someone yelled "HOLY SHIT HE ACTUALLY DID IT!"

The kiss lasted for a good minute and when rabbit pulled away she was redder than a tomato. Rabbit pulled out a piece of paper, wrote down his number, and handed it to her.

"If you ever want to go on a date, hang out or just chat call me"

He walked away and everyone, gave him a thumbs up, high five, or said there goes that boy" Most of them who said that were male and most likely single"

Rabbit and titan got back to their room. On the bed were his clothes dried and a note from the owner who turned out to be victor.

Dear rabbit

You actually did and you also left your clothes in the washer so I decided to dry clean them for you.

P.s your stay is on me. Stay as long as you want

P.p.s turn on the t.v

-Victor

Rabbit turned on the t.v and turns out he was in the news. Apparently he was the first guy to kiss the cpu candidate and apparently that was big news.

"What the hell did I just do!?"

 **Looks like rabbit did what no other person would do. Find out what happens in the next chapter**

 **Also shoutout to AIYF productions and Phillip the hawk**

 **When I saw you guys favorited my story I literally fell out of my bed…..actually i fell out of my bed surprised anyone followed my story and or reviewed it.**

 **Until next time IWhackRabbits is signing off**

 **P.s AIYF productions huge fan...just saying**

 **P.p.s would anyone be willining to draw me a cover image. I would draw one myself, but I can't draw to save my life.**


	4. Unexpected events

**It's dat boi**

 **oh shit waddup**

 **Memes aside Rabbits here with another chapter in my story. Three more people followed me and again I fell out of my bed. I should probably start putting a pillow there. Anyway on with the story**

Rabbit was taking a nap after the events that just happened. He was having a rather pleasant dream. He was dreaming of having a family of his own, having a job, and his old man getting to see his grandchildren. You may say what kind of dream is that or what kind of dream is that? But as you know rabbit never got to experience that and as far as he knew he never would, so to him having a normal life was a dream to him

His dream was soon disturbed by titan barking at the door as well by a loud knocking at his door. Rabbit checked the time and it was 10:00 pm.

"Who the hell knocking at this hour?"

Rabbit opens the door and Victor was standing there along with a letter.

"Victor what can i do for you?"

" The cpu came by today and told me to deliver this letter to you."

"Hey Victor…..what's a cpu?"

"Please tell me you're joking."

"sadly I'm not."

"grab a chair it's a rather long story"

Victor told rabbit all he knew about the cpus. The nation he was staying at was called Planeptune ruled by some lady called Purple heart or neptune and her sister was nepgear…..who he kissed. Then there was Lastation ruled by black heart a.k.a Noire and her sister was uni. Next to them was leanbox ruled by green heart also know as vert. Least but not least was Lowee. That nation is ruled by White heart known as blanc and her two sisters rom and ram.

"That's pretty much it Rabbit"

"So let me gets this straight. The person I kissed was Purple heart's sister….."

"yep, also here's that letter."

Rabbit read the letter and it read

 _Dear Rabbit/Alex_

 _I would like to invite you to dinner tomorrow night at the basilicom and to discuss your recent action. Please show up wearing formal clothing._

 _Sincerely_

 _Purple heart_

"So what does the letter say Rabbit?"

"Purple heart wants me to show up at the basilicom for dinner and to talk about my recent action tomorrow and wearing formal clothing"

"Are you going?"

"Should I?"

"You probably should besides what the worst thing that can happen?"

"They can kill me on the spot or send me to jail."

"Ok you're over reacting, besides this is your chance for that date you said you wanted."

"Ok I did not say I wanted a date. I told her she could call me if she want a date, to hang out or just chat"

"Rabbit just go and I can get you a nice suit as well.

"From where?"

" I know a friend who runs a shop downtown. That and if you don't go I'll kick you out of your room"

"Fuck it might as well go then"

"That's the spirit and wake up early tomorrow"

"Why?"

"It's a custom suit so he needs to get your measurements."

"Fine what time then?"

"8am and be sure to wake up on time or I will wake you up and believe me you won't like the way I wake you up."

"Alright 8am got it"

With that over Victor left the room and titan seemed a bit confused. Since he was staring at rabbit with his head tilted as if asking "So where we going tomorrow?"

"you'll see titan, but for now it's time for bed"

 **The following morning**

Rabbit, titan, and Victor went to a shop ran by victor's friend. The store clerk/owner instantly recognized Victor.

"VICTOR! What do I have the pleasure of having you in my store today…..are you finally getting married and need a suit?"

"Sorry Rick not happening anytime soon and I do need a suit but it's not for me. It's for him."

Victor pointed at rabbit and Rick couldn't help but wonder if he saw him somewhere.

"A friend of victor's is a friend of mine. So why do you need the suit?"

"It's complicated it's better if you read this letter to understand why I need this suit"

Rabbit handed Rick the letter. Rick looked back at rabbit and back at the letter. He looked as if he could not believe his eyes.

"That's why you look familiar to me."

"I beg your pardon."

"you're that man from the news. The one who kissed the cpu candidate at the booth yesterday. I got to say you have my respect"

*sighs* " yeah that's me alright...so can you a suit ready for me before tonight?"

"of course I can."

"Thanks and how much do I owe you?"

"Normally I charge 1,000 credits, but since you're a friend of victor and it's a VIP job. This time it's on me."

"Thanks I won't forget this and if you need anything to be afraid to ask."

"I'll keep that in mind and now if you can hold still I need to take your measurements"

 **Later that day**

Rick finished The suit and rabbit could see himself wearing it. The suit was nothing special or so it seemed. It was black, with black dress shoes, a bow tie, and a rose in the pocket.

"Thank you rick, I can see why Victor recommended you."

" Victor also mentioned you're afraid you'll get shot….can't say I blame you"

"Yeah but I can't just wear a bulletproof vest underneath. I'm sure they'll notice it."

" That's why the top of the suit is bulletproof well mainly the chest area is."

" hold I think my ears are playing tricks on me. Did you just say the top is bullet proof?"

"Yes I did just say that."

" anything else I should know?"

"well if you must. It's flame proof, the shoes have a small blade in them, and inside the pocket is a small firearm undetectable by metal detectors….nothing special."

"Remind me never to mess with you."

"I'll remind you of that."

"Anyway thanks for the suit and remember if you need anything to be afraid to ask."

"Take care, please do come again and good luck with the dinner...tell me how that goes."

" you'll be the first to know."

Rabbit went back to his room to exam his new suit. Like rick said there were blades in the shoes. If rabbit wanted to use them he just tap his heels twice and the same to retract them. The firearm was also in the pocket. It looked like a .32 revolver, but upon opening the cylinder it turns out it was loaded with shotgun shells….dragon breath rounds to be exact.

"Holy shit this guy doesn't play around."

Titan saw rabbit in a suit and was a bit confused on why he was dressed that way since he never saw him dress this way.

"Titan don't judge and besides you're coming with me."

For titan rabbit had a leather collar and bow tie. Titan dislike the collar and bow tie and kept scratching at them.

"Titan stop that. It wasn't cheap you know….oh shit I don't know what time I have to be there."

Rabbit looked at the time. Currently it was 7:30pm and thought he should probably show up around 8:30. There was a knock at the door and when rabbit answered no one was there except for a note. It said to be there at 8:00.

"It's 7:35 might as well leave now."

Rabbit took his invitation and asked Victor for direction for the basilicom. Turns out it was a twenty minute walk from the inn.

Rabbit arrived at the basilicom and it was huge and purple.

"Who the hell needs this much purple? I mean sure it's a nice color and all but come on this is overkill"

"HALT!"

A guard snapped rabbit out of his thought.

"State your business sir."

"I was invited here"

The guard raised a brow as if saying I think you're full of shit.

"Can you prove that sir?"

"two thing first my name is rabbit and yeah here you go."

Rabbit handed the guard the invite. The guard read it and chuckled a little bit.

"What's so funny?"

"nothing, just that you're all over the news and you're the guy that gave purple sister her first kiss."

"so can i come in or what?"

"Yeah go right in"

The minute rabbit and titan walked in the building everyone looked at them. Rabbit looked calm but in his head he wanted to jump out the window and run for it.

"Just keep calm and do what that video said to JUST DO IT" (Sorry I had to say it)

Rabbit walked up to a desk and was surprised to see a fairy thing on a book floating.

"Well looks like science just went out the door and died"

" Can i help you sir?"

"Yeah I was invited here and was wondering where do I go?"

" so you're rabbit?"

" Last time I checked I was and who do I have the pleasure of speaking with?"

" I'm histoire and what's that thing next to you?"

"That's titan my dog. Don't worry he won't bite unless I command him to do so.:

" I'll just ignore that and go into the elevator to the top floor"

"Thank you kindly and have a nice evening."

Rabbit went in the elevator and noticed that there were 100 floors.

"What the hell are in the other 98 floors…that's for another day I suppose. Right now I have to be on the top floor.

Rabbit right now was regretting what he did at that festival yesterday and hoped he didn't have to use firearm. Titan on the other hand was just sitting waiting for stuff to happen.

 **That's a wrap.**

 **Find out what happens at dinner in the next chapter.**

 **Also Dank memes**

 **And I almost got hit by a car today. That's why you look both ways before crossing and I don't always do that as you can guess.**

 **IWhackRabbits signing off**


	5. The diner party

**I'm a crazy motherfucker named Rabbit …no idea where I was going with that. Just trying out new intros**

 **So I'll pick off where I left off. Also if any of you have any questions go ahead and ask away. That's all for now onto the story.**

 **Disclaimer I own none of these characters and any of the songs mentioned here. I own rabbit and titan that's pretty much it**

Rabbit was in 90th floor approaching the 100th floor very soon. As always he seemed calm but that's far from the truth. Mentally he was thinking of just jumping out the window or just clicking the bottom floor when he reached the top.

" I can do this….I CAN'T FUCKING DO THIS. No I can do this other wise I wouldn't be standing here. Besides they can't be worse than the undead "

97,98,99 and 100. It's go time

Rabbit waited for the elevator door to open and was hoping that things would go well. The door opened and all eyes were on him. Rabbit in his entire life had never been this uncomfortable and nervous, but he had the best poker face so his hosts could not see emotions. There were 12 people in the room. The same ones from the kissing booth and four more that he didn't recognize and for whatever reason he got a weird feeling from one of them. Someone who he assumed was purple heart approached him.

" Rabbit I presume?"

"That's correct and I assume I'm speaking with purple heart."

She nods her head and then looks at titan and titan likes meeting new people so he just wagged his tail.

" and who do we have?"

" That's titan and don't worry he won't bite unless I command him to or there's a threat"

Purple heart raised a brow and probably choose to ignore his first comment. Rabbit could feel her looking on how he was dressed.

" you look rather handsome tonight"

"Why thank you and your dress brings out your lovely eyes"

Rabbit could see her cheeks turn a bit red. Her dress was purple (no shit) and rather revealing of her *coughs* assets. Rabbit had to try his hardest not to show any embarrassment. Even when she gave him a "friendly" hug and had her chest against his body. He showed no sign of embarrassment or any emotion.

"ok that's was a little too close for my liking" rabbit muttered hoping she didn't hear him.

"Did you say something?"

"nothing important and who else do we have joining us the evening?

"first we noire and her sister uni."

Noire was wearing a black dress while Uni wore a white with black dress. Rabbit walked up to Noire and introduced himself.

"Name's Rabbit and who do I have the pleasure of meeting this evening?"

" it's Noire and if you don't mind me asking what kind of name is Rabbit?"

"it's not my real name just a nickname"

" Then Would you kindly tell me you're real name?"

" Sorry I only tell people who I can trust or care about my real name."

An awkward silence occurred between the two of them so rabbit decided it was best to go talk to her sister.

"Good evening"

" So you're the one who kissed Nepgear?"

"yes and my name is rabbit"

"What kind of name is that?"

Rabbit is the type of person who is really hard to piss off . She was already doing that and not even a minute had passed.

"Don't you think you should tell me your name before questioning my name?"

"Its Uni...now answer my question

"it's a nickname and if you ask what's my real name, sorry but I'm not saying."

"Why not?"

"I have my reasons and I hope you respect them and stop asking questions."

Rabbit left it at that and left to talk to someone else. The next person had huge assets and was wearing a light green dress.

" evening ms?"

"Vert and who am I speaking with this evening?"

" Rabbit"

Vert then looked next to rabbit and noticed titan. For whatever reason she was the first person to notice him aside from purple heart. Titan was glad someone else noticed him and wagged his tail when she looked at him.

"And who is this?"

"That my lady is titan. He's harmless unless I command him to attack or i'm in danger"

Vert proceeded to pat titan on the head. Titan licked her hand as a sign of saying I don't consider you a threat. Rabbit decided to move on seeing vert was very interested in titan.

He moved on to someone who had blue hair , white dress, and seemed to be rather pissed off.

"evening"

"cut the formal bullcrap"

" As you wish *clears throat* So who the hell am i talking to right now?"

" blanc and what's your name?"

"Rabbit and before you ask it's just a nickname and no i will not tell you my real name."

" Alright beat it then"

Rabbit could see her as a friend. She got to the point and didn't waste time.

He then walked up to two children. He assumed they were twins. One wore blue and the other had pink on. As I approached one of the twins ran behind the other. Rabbit decided to be a calm since he could see they may not be like their sister.

"you don't have to be scared I don't bite." My name is rabbit what are yours?"

Turns out they're not as shy as he thought we'll one isn't at least.

"I'm Ram and this Rom!"

"H-hello"

"How the hell are they related?" rabbit thought to himself

"Well it's a pleasure to met you both."

Titan soon approached them both and rom hid behind ram. Rabbit chuckled a little and titan looked at rabbit as if saying "am i really that scary?"

"Don't worry Rom titan doesn't bite and certainly not children…. *mutters* I hope he doesn't.

Titan sat near them and rom was still scared. Ran on the other hand started poking titan and titan just sat there taking the pokes without a care in the world. Rabbit left to talk to the last bit of people.

One had pink hair, next to her was brunette, another who had purple hair and then there was a child who's clothes reminded him of a honey bee. The one with purple sent a chill down his spine even though he hadn't even talked to her yet. (we all know who this is.)

He approached the one with pink hair who was talking to the brunette. They noticed him approaching and stopped talking. Rabbit who had enough of being polite decided to just be casual.

"S'up"

The one with pink hair as the first to reply to him.

"Hi there my name is compa and I'm a nurse."

"I'm rabbit. So you're a nurse interesting…..well I am or rather was a combat medic."

"What's a combat medic?"

" a combat medic is exactly what it sound like. In a battlefield we provide first aid and frontline trauma care.

The brunette spoke up with a question.

"What do you mean you were a combat medic?"

"Well first of all I would like your name and second of all I retired from being a medic"

Rabbit knew that was a flat out lie, but they didn't need to know what actually happened.

"It's IF"

"IF …..odd name if you ask me"

"So is rabbit."

"yes it is an odd name but that's my nickname not my actual name"

"Mind telling us your real name then?"

"Sorry IF, but only tell people that I feel I can trust or people who I care about my real name"

"Why….are you some sort of criminal?"

"No I'm not a criminal, but I have my reasons on why i don't tell my actual name."

Rabbit left the two to talk to the final pair. When the lady looked at him he instantly felt very afraid and it took a lot to scare the shit out of him.

" Hi"

"Who do we have here?"

Before rabbit could respond she put a hand in his cheek and started to feel around his face.

" Ma'am not to be rude but I would like you to refrain from touching my face"

She didn't stop and rabbit was starting to get irritated. He finally had enough B.S and grabbed her hand and took it off his face (And at that moment rabbit knew he had fucked up). She gave him a look that only a sadist would have and for once rabbit felt completely scared out of his mind.

" Can I at least get your name?"

" it's iris heart but you can call me your master"

" Not happening"

Rabbit walked away fearing for his life. Even berzerkers weren't as scary as her when she gave him that look. If he had a choice between fighting a berserker or talking to her he would choose the berzerker hands down.

He approached a child and before he could say a word he got punched in the gut. He had to try his hardest not to scream at the child and even harder to not punch back.

"So what your name young one *mutters* or should I say little fucker"

" Its peashy"

"So peashy mind telling me why you punched me"

" Cause you look funny."

Rabbit decided not to waste any more time with her and walked away only to be stopped by purple heart. Who then dragged him to Nepgear and then left.

"Well fuck me sideways" Rabbit thought to himself.

Nepgear was wearing a pink dress and seemed rather shy/embarrassed. Actually both of them were embarrassed so much they couldn't even look each other in the eyes. Rabbit broke the silence but let's just say he's digging his own grave since Neptune was listening to them.

" So how are you doing beautiful?"

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING MAN!" Rabbit said to himself in his head

"Who me? I'm not that beautiful compared to Neptune."

"non-sense I say you a lot more lovely than your sister"

"YOU'RE STEPPING ON A LANDMINE MAN...stop while you can." said a voice in rabbit's head.

Nepgear's face became a light shade of red and rabbit had was rather uncomfortable since he was acting extremely out of character.

"JUST DO IT!…..JUST DO IT! YESTERDAY YOU SAID TODAY SO JUST DO IT!" yelled another voice in rabbit's head

Like the voice said rabbit was going to just do it. And by just doing it he was going in for another kiss (my man, you can probably can guess what should go there) Until Neptune walked in on them and pretty much cock blocked or kiss blocked or whatever you want to call it.

"What are you two doing?"

"Nothing neptune!" said a really suprised Nepgear.

"SHIT SHIT SHIT…..WHERE'S THE NEAREST WINDOW!?" screamed rabbit mentally.

"Answer my question what were you two doing?"

"..."

"..."

"Well?"

"Nepgear had something stuck in her hair so I was helping get it out...right nepgear? (Worst lie ever)

"That's right."

Neptune went quiet. Which worried rabbit since she could easily throw him in jail or order a soldier to shoot him. Thankfully all she wanted to do was give a small tour of the basilicom and by small tour I mean neptune's favorite floors.

 **Floor 90-music room**

Rabbits was surprised how big their music room was. It was nearly the size of a football field. Neptune and co went to do something leaving Rabbit,titan and peashy by themselves.

"I'm bored"

"would you like me to sing you a couple of songs while we wait?

Peashy shrugged and rabbit went to a Piano started to play and then sang .

(7 years by Lukas Graham)

(Once I was seven years old my momma told me  
Go make yourself some friends or you'll be lonely  
Once I was seven years old  
It was a big big world, but we thought we were bigger  
Pushing each other to the limits, we were learning quicker  
By eleven smoking herb and drinking burning liquor  
Never rich so we were out to make that steady figure  
Once I was eleven years old my daddy told me  
Go get yourself a wife or you'll be lonely  
Once I was eleven years old  
I always had that dream like my daddy before me  
So I started writing songs, I started writing stories  
Something about that glory just always seemed to bore me  
Cause only those I really love will ever really know me  
Once I was 20 years old, my story got told)

After he was done he could have sworn other people were watching him. He was going to investigate until peashy stopped him and asked for another song. Rabbit was thinking of another song to sing until he noticed a soundboard and a mirror. He had the soundboard play certain instruments and then walked up to the mirror and started to sing.

(Mirror by LIL Wayne featuring Bruno mars)

(With everything happening today  
You don't know whether you're coming or going  
But you think that you're on your way  
Life lined up on the mirror don't blow it  
Look at me when I'm talkin' to you  
You looking at me but I'm lookin' through you  
I see the blood in your eyes  
I see the love in disguise  
I see the pain hidden in your pride  
I see you're not satisfied  
And I don't see nobody else  
I see myself I'm looking at the  
Mirror on the wall, here we are again  
Through my rise and fall  
You've been my only friend  
You told me that they can understand the man I am  
So why are we here talkin' to each other again  
Uh, I see the truth in your lies  
I see nobody by your side  
But I'm with you when you're all alone  
And you correct me when I'm lookin' wrong)

Rabbit could have sworn he heard people talking and if they were people listening he was going to stop. It's not that he had a bad voice it just he dislikes singing for people even if it's a small crowd of people. If course peashy wanted him to sing more and since rabbit didn't want to see children unhappy so he went back to the piano and sang again.

(Holy grail by Jay-Z featuring Justin Timberlake)

(You'd take the clothes off my back, and I'd let you  
You'd steal the food right out my mouth  
And I'd watch you eat it, I still don't know why  
Why I love you so much, oh  
You curse my name  
In spite, to put me to shame  
Air all my laundry in the streets  
Dirty or clean  
Give it up for fame  
But I still don't know why (Don't know why)  
Why I love it so much, yeah  
And baby  
It's amazing I'm in this maze with you  
I just can't crack your code  
One day you screaming you love me loud  
The next day you're so cold  
One day you here, one day you there  
One day you care, you're so unfair  
Sipping from the cup 'till it runneth over, Holy Grail.)

Once he was done with the last song he saw peashy asleep holding titan in her arms. He chuckled, but still couldn't shake the feeling he was being watched.

"I'm being paranoid right…..I least I hope I am"

Rabbit sat down on a chair and waited for the group of people to return. They did after twenty minutes and with they all looked at him funny.

"What…..is something on my face?"

No one said anything for a bit until Neptune said " we didn't know you could sing."

"Oh crap….you guys heard that?"

"if it makes you feel any better I think you sing really well" said compa .

Rabbit at this point just wanted to go to bed and stay under the covers.

"Can we forget this and continue with the tour please"

"we would, but uni, nepgear, and I recorded you" Said vert happily

"fuck my life"

Peashy woke up or at least was half awake and she was on top of titan's back and fell asleep on him. Titan just carried her to the elevator and waited for everyone else.

The went a couple of other floors. One was an art floor. Rabbit saw a painting of lady that looked awfully familiar to one he saw back on earth a while back.

"Probably just a coincidence...that statue looks real familiar as well."

The statue was a lady holding a torch along with something else in her hand.

Another floor they went to was an entire floor dedicated to making pudding. Rabbit was extremely surprised by this and question who the hell eats this much pudding (we all know who).

The last floor they went to was an entire room full of stuffed animal. Rabbit really hated it and wanted to burn it down (we're building it up to break it back down we're building it up to burn it down…..sorry had to)

They finally want back to the top floor for dinner. Everyone had a seat assigned and rabbit had to sit between uni and nepgear….yeah he has the worst luck. Uno kept staring at him and nepgear kept looking at the ground. Rabbit just wanted to leave or switch places with titan. Titan was currently sleeping on a couch without a care in the world. Oh and it gets worse by the time they finished everything it was 11:00pm and Neptune asked him if he wanted to spend the night there. He said no and went to the elevator, but and here's the kicker it was disables around 1030 so rabbit was trapped here. As if things couldn't get worse everyone else was staying the night and where using the guest bedrooms. You may say what's so bad he can just sleep on the couch, but as if Neptune was messing with him she shoved him into Nepgear's room….some older sister right.

"God if you can hear me I would like you to shoot me right FUCKING NOW!" Rabbit thought.

Rabbit laid on the floor but Nepgear wanted him to share the bed with her.

"I swear I'm being set up right now"

A couple of hours passed and rabbit was still wide awake. He went to the balcony, sat down and started to think. He was thinking about his deceased squad, his old home and many other things.

Sometimes at night he would hear the voices of his squad telling him to forget them and to live his life. Someone sat next to him. It was nepgear.

"What can i do for you Nepgear?"

"I just wanted to see if you were alright."

"I'm fine"

Rabbit could tell she wasn't buying it since she wasn't leaving and she stared at him for a bit.

"ummm rabbit"

"Yes"

"Where you from?"

" Would you believe me if I told you I can from another world?"

"yes"

"Really?...tell me then why would you believe me?"

" Plutia is from another dimension."

"Then i suppose anything is possible….have any other questions?"

"What's that thing around your neck?"

Rabbit felt his neck. He was wearing his fallen comrades dog tags he' s had them for so long that has forgotten that they were even there.

"It's something that I can't forget"

"Why is that?"

"old comrades of mine...no longer with me"

"..."

"I remember what one of my comrades once said he said that whispers tell the tales of the brothers gone"

"if you don't mind me asking….what happened to them?"

"eaten"

"Eaten!?"

" Yeah they were eaten by the undead"

"Aren't the undead something of fiction?"

"Where I lived they used to be fiction until things happened."

"What kind of things"

"Nothing you need to worry about….you should probably got back to bed."

Nepgear went back inside and rabbit soon followed. Since he couldn't fall asleep on the floor he decided to sleep in the bed with nepgear. Let's just say when he wakes up he's in for a surprise

 **That ends chapter 5**

 **Tell me what you think and will I get in trouble for using the lyrics of the song even though I said they don't belong to me and I gave the name of the artist who owns it?**

 **IWhackRabbits wishing you a good morning/afternoon/evening**


	6. New land old threats

**WHAT UP! it's your boy IWhackRabbits here with another chapter. So anything interesting happening with you?**

 **3, 2,1 story time!**

Rabbit was in a deep sleep, but he could feel something very soft touching his face. He then remembered that he fell asleep in the bed with nepgear.

"I hope to God that my face is not in what I think it is"

Rabbit opened his eyes and saw Nepgear holding his face to her chest.

"This bad really bad….I hope she doesn't wake up soon"

In case you can't tell rabbit's face is in nepgear's breast. Yeah let's hope that Neptune doesn't walk in or rabbit may not live long.

"ok if I move very carefully I may get out of this in one piece"

Rabbit moved nepgear's hand carefully off his head ,then gently got off the bed and tip-toe to the door.

"Ok good no one is up….wait what time is it?"

Rabbit looks around and found a clock. Turns out rabbit is an early bird, then again Rabbit is used to waking up early since back on his plague, undead infested planet he had to stick to a strict schedule of he wanted to be back to his shelter before night since even worse forms of undead roamed at night.

"only 6:30 in the morning...damn I'm up early…. whatever. Now where's titan?"

Rabbit scanned around a bit and saw titan sleeping next to the elevator door. He couldn't wish for a better spot for titan to be at. He walked up to elevator, pressed the button and thankfully it worked. He went inside and titan sensing someone leaving or entering opened his eyes to rabbit waiting for him.

"Well come on titan I don't have all day."

Titan walked into the elevator and then laid down again since the ride down would take twenty minutes.

Soon enough rabbit and titan were on the bottom floor and then proceed to go outside.

When rabbit reached the inn he could see Rick and Victor sitting outside having drinks.

"Well if it isn't our favorite rabbit….Victor you owe me 500 credits."

"Why does Victor owe you 500 credits rick?"

"Rick and I made a bet. Rick said you were fine and I said you were in jail"

"you have so much confidence in me don't you Victor?"

"Enough with the chit chat."

"So what do you need Rick?"

"What makes you so sure I need something rabbit?"

"Why else would you be here."

"point taken...I need a job done"

"Well no shit…..What's the job?"

"Hunt down some monsters that are fucking with my trade route"

"Sounds easy enough"

"Sounds easy, but I sent two other groups of people and they never came back."

"I'll keep that in mind Rick. Also do any of you know where the nearest gun store is?"

"Three blocks south"

"Thanks Rick"

You may be wondering why does rabbit news new weapons if he has some already. Well rabbit came back to his room and found that someone bent his weapons barrels and smashed his weapon mags to pieces. The only thing left intact was his bowie knife. When he asked Victor what happened Victor claimed that no one was near his room all day. Rabbit called Bullshit, but let it slide since he had a free room.

Rabbit was soon at a gun store called the merchants firepower.

"What kind of name is that?...he better have good weapons."

Inside the store were enough weapons to fund world war 3. The store carried your basic rifles, snipers, shotguns, and light machine guns. The store had a special section that had RPGS (Rocket propelled grenade), a minigun, and even a small nuke with a sign reading don't touch.

Rabbit looked a bit more and found the body armor area along with a crate filled with explosives and ammo.

"Buy one c4 and get three frag grenades free…..sounds like a deal to me"

Rabbit bought one heavy ballistic vest, a Remington 870 shotgun, M24 sniper rifle, MP5 submachine gun, M4A1 assault rifle , teargas, flashbangs, claymores, and finally 7 c4 along with the 21 free frag grenades. Yeah rabbit looked like he was getting ready for war. The merchant looked at rabbit with a scared face. (The merchant looks like the one from resident evil 4)

"Say stranger why do you need so much firepower?"

"Killing some monsters for a friend."

"I see any way your total is 3,000 credits and it come with a free military backpack with your choice of black, grey or camo"

"Here you go and I'll take that backpack in black"

"please do come again stranger"

Rabbit left the weapon store and went to a few other places to get some supplies such as ,lunch, water, and some extra ammo...he forgot to get some back at the gun store.

Rabbit was soon in some woods that were hot and humid as the everglades back home. He walked for a while and found nothing yet. He continued to walk on and eventually found something that disturbed him.

"What the hell is this shit?"

In front of him were human remains all clawed up and huge chunks of flesh missing from its torso. In rabbit's life he only encountered one thing that attacked like this.

He called them hunters. Hunters were a more evolved version of a undead stalker. Like a stalker they moved on all fours, could crawl up ceilings, and were highly agile. That's where the similarities ended. Unlike stalkers ,hunters hunted in groups of four, had thicker skin, could smell out their prey , spit up acid out of their stomachs,and somehow the virus gave them dagger size metal claws. But the disadvantage of a hunter is that they were highly sensitive to sunlight despite their thick skin and if you shot their stomach their acid would spill out causing the hunter to die. Rabbit never understood why they died if the acid spilled out of them. His guess it was the equivalent of a heart to them.

His thought was soon disturbed by someone yelling hands up. He turned around and saw that It was IF.

"IF what a pleasant surprise"

"You again."

"Yes it little old me and before you ask no i did not kill this person."

"You standing next to a corpse say otherwise."

"Lady does it look like I have claws?"

" That may be true but that doesn't explain what you're doing here."

"Simple my friend Rick wanted me to get rid of monsters messing with his trade route….of course I don't think these types of monsters you people have encountered."

"Then what type of monster killed this person then?"

"I call them hunters since they hunt in groups and can sniff you out."

"Then where are these supposed hunters."

"If I had to guess most likely in a abandoned building or somewhere in these wood waiting for their next meal.

"If these things are real we need to eliminate them before the hurt more people"

" Let's start at the nearest building if they are any around."

"Nearest building is an abandon factory west from here."

"Let's go then"

"Wait before we go let's form a party."

"Mind telling me how."

"You're joking right."

"No I'm not"

"See this thing around my wrist?"

"Yeah what about it."

"all we have to do is shake hands and our devices exchange information and form our party"

"Sounds easy enough, but I don't have one"

IF gave rabbit an irritated look, took a watch looking device out of her coat and gave it to him. They shook hands and a weird hud like thing appeared in front of rabbit. The hud has his ammo count, the condition of his body and that of his teammate, time, and a small map.

"So where's your pet?"

"I had titan stay home and guard my stuff."

"I see and out of curiosity how do know what these monsters are?"

"Where I'm from these things are common along with more vicious forms of them"

"The place sounds like hell."

"It is….every day is a fight for survival and most people are dead."

An awkward silence came over them. Rabbit was thinking of all those people back on earth that were suffering while he got put here and didn't have to deal with those thing until now. They didn't talk the rest of the way. Soon they were at the factory and it was dark and rusty.

"This seems like the perfect place for a group of hunters to make their nest"

"What now?

" IF you have to go while I go in and get rid of them."

"Like hell I will. I'm coming with you whether you like or not."

"Like I said you're going home"

" and if I don't?"

Before rabbit could respond something was hissing at them and some acid was spat at them missing them by a couple feet.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?"

" That my dear IF is a hunter and why I wanted you to go home"

" Still not leaving"

" *sighs* fine, but you have to follow my order no questions asked."

"Alright."

"Good now stay close to me."

They duo went inside the factory and for a while found nothing. Room by room they searched and all of them were empty. IF was telling rabbit that there was nothing here, but he kept searching. He searching made him find a room full of human corpses all mutilated and chunks of flesh were hanging off the ceiling. The worst thing he found was a child corpse missing its arms , legs and head bitten off. IF seeing this instantly threw up.

"What the hell are these things?"

"Once humans now just freaks made by a man-made virus"

Rabbit place a c4 charge on the door and on nearby barrels of something most likely highly explosive. Something let out a giant roar and when rabbit looked he saw something he called a meat shield.

A meat shield was a really really fat zombie. The could take bullets for days and it wouldn't be dead. However they had really oily skin making them highly flammable and meat shields walked the speed of a regular zombie.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" yelled IF

"Relax they're not that much of a threat unless it's one of the more evolved one's"

"What's make the other ones more evolved?"

"Well aside from looking different, the more evolved one's have giant maggots come out of them when they die and the highly evolved one's have smaller version come out of them."

"Wait there's worse forms of them!?"

"Yes and I have them all documented in a small composition book back at the inn I'm staying at….well the ones I've encountered I have documented."

"Can I read that when we get back?"

"Yeah sure it's a really good read and it's all true hell I even have pictures of the undead"

They killed the meat shield without much problem and walked on with nothing interesting happening to them. Soon the duo got hungry and set down for lunch. Thankfully rabbit brought enough food to feed five people….Rabbit can be one hungry bastard if there's enough food available.

"So rabbit what's the plan for getting rid of these hunters?"

" Well there's an easy part and a hard part."

"What's the easy part?"

"Blowing up the best which includes the factory "

"What's the hard part?"

"Killing the alpha"

" come again"

" The alpha is the most dangerous one. An alpha hunter is a highly evolved one."

"How's it highly evolved?"

" unlike a regular hunter the alpha does not spit acid instead it has a long tongue to drag its victims in for the kill and it's claws are sharp enough to rip through flesh with no problem."

"And how do you know this?"

"Well back home I killed three alphas and since they were new to me I decided to run some tests on the corpses."

" What did your test consist of?"

"nothing special. I tested what ammo goes through their bodies easily, how much damage they can do with their mouths and claws and if they can burn."

" What did you find out?"

" Well slugs do the trick and alphas can burn, but they don't catch fire easily and it seems their claws can't easily go through ballistic vests with metal plating inside"

"is that why you're wearing that heavy ballistic vest?"

"actually I was afraid my friend was setting me up with an ambush so I was just being cautious"

"I see"

They finished up eating their lunch and went on to find the alpha.

" Hey rabbit"

" Yes IF"

"What does an alpha look like?"

"If I remember correctly they are a really dark yellow and their flesh is more intact."

"What do you mean they're flesh is more intact."

"Well when we kill the hunters you'll see what I mean"

Soon they found a nest shaped object and rabbit know what the nest was made off….human skin and fat.

"IF don't touch that."

"Why?"

"It's made of human that's why."

IF nearly fell over trying to get away from the nest while rabbit place a c4 charge with a frag grenade tied to it. As they were about to walk away a large tongue wrapped around rabbit's ankle and dragged him away.

"WELL SHIT!"

" HOLD ON RABBIT IN COMING FOR YOU!"

Rabbit was dragged to another room filled with mutilated corpses and the hunters surrounded him. One of the hunters rushed him only to be filled with shotgun pellets. Another one tried and got lucky by cutting rabbit's leg causing him to fall.

" If you bastards want a meal you'll have to earn it!"

Two hunters rushed him. One was shot in the head causing the skull to shatter and the wall to have more brains then the hunter. The second hunter was on top of rabbit trying to bite his throat. The hunter meet its end by IF shooting it in the head with her 9mm.

IF ran up to rabbit to check if he was ok.

"You alright rabbit?"

"The son of a bitch got my leg other than that I'm peachy."

"Can you walk?"

"I can but you have to help me out….wait where's the alpha?"

"Didn't you kill him?"

"no...oh shit IF get behind me."

Before she could protest rabbit pushed her behind him and in front of them was the alpha hunter. The alpha was rather pissed that it killed the rest of its pack and wanted blood. Rabbit noticed two thing. One there was a window nearby and two they were next to barrels holding highly flammable liquids.

"IF"

"Y-y-yeah"

"in the front pocket of my bag there's a c4 charge and I want you to attach it to the barrels behind us then we'll make a break for the Windows and jump out."

"are you crazy!"

"Yes I am crazy but I'm no condition to fight and you don't know how these things fight."

"ok I trust you"

IF attached the c4 and rabbit was holding the detonator in his hand.

"ok IF on the count of three we'll make a run for it"

"1"

"..."

"2"

"3!"

IF was running, but rabbit was not behind her and the alpha seemed to have no interest in her.

"So you want me huh?"

Almost as if saying yes the hunter showed it teeth and started to scrape its claws on the ground. Rabbit raised his shotgun and had the detonator on stand by just in case he was going to die"

"If i die I'm taking you to hell with me."

The hunter charged towards and rabbit fired a shot that only grazed its leg. The alpha jumped onto rabbit knocking the detonator out of his hand. The only way for rabbit to get out of this alive was for someone to help him since if he reached for his knife the alpha could easily overpower him and if help didn't arrive soon he would get tired causing his arms to give up. Either way it didn't look good.

"So this how I die...should have guessed one of these thing would have gotten me eventually."

As rabbit was about to give up and let it kill him until someone slashed its head off. He looked to his side and was surprised to see Nepgear there along with everyone else including IF who looked like she was crying.

Nepgear walked up to him.

"are you alright?"

"Thanks to you I am"

"But your leg"

"That's nothing but a flesh wound *extends hand* mind helping me up."

Nepgear helped him up and when rabbit tried to walk he instantly fell down.

"Well looks like that hunter did a number on me"

"Would you like me to help up again?" Nepgear asked

" please and if you can help me walk I that would also be helpful"

Nepgear helped rabbit walk to the group. IF then slapped and hugged rabbit.

"Don't do that again"

"no promises.

Rabbit could see Nepgear being a bit jealous and then rabbit remembered the spare detonator he had.

"we should probably leave...like now."

"Why?" vert asked

"I placed c4 here….so we should probably leave unless you want to be blown up."

They all left out the window by flying and since rabbit hated heights higher than 100ft he was clinging on to Nepgear's waist for dear life. Unknown to rabbit she was enjoying this and blushing a bit.

Rabbit then remembered the detonator and pressed it. The factory went boom thus getting rid of hunter's nest

 **That's a wrap**

 **So yeah new zombie. I will most likely introduce a new zombie in a few chapters.**

 **Also I might do a small Q &A in the next chapter if you guys leave any questions. So quick question is it just me or are some of the reviews not showing up on the review page or is it just me not seeing them. Also i base these zombies either off the top off my head or from games such as Left 4 Dead, SAS zombie Assault, or sometimes just Google zombie. Another note i'm going to try a new dialogue thing **

**Example**

 **Rabbit: say something**

 **Rick: oh shit**

 **Rabbit:**

 **That's what I going to do so tell me if that's a good idea or say it's a terrible idea.**

 **Any way IWhackRabbits wishing you a good day.**

 **P.s yeah I have no uploading schedule I write, edit, and upload when I have time but usually upload once a day and I would have uploaded sooner but my dad got me 4 movies 3 horror and 1 action.**

 **All the Grudge movies and Lone survivor. So I spent most of my day watching movies**


	7. Rabbit's odd day

**IWhackRabbits here typing this while sitting on a chair drinking coke *sees police* officer I swear it's Pepsi not coke XD . Any way this will most likely be a filler chapter. will random stuff happen..probably...Will rabbit get lucky….maybe**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except rabbit and titan everything else belongs to their respective**

 _One week after last chapter events right now Victor and Rabbit are having drinks._

Victor: "Another drink rabbit?"

Rabbit: "Yeah sure"

Victor: "So rabbit did you ask out the cpu candidate yet?"

Rabbit: *spits out drink* "What!...why would I do that?"

Victor: "well that one day when she took you home from the job Rick gave she looked like she enjoyed you clinging to her….why exactly were you doing that?"

Rabbit: "I hate heights above 100ft and we were flying at 1,000 feet of course I'm going to hang on to her"

Victor: "excuses excuses"

Rabbit: "whatever it's not like you would ask her out."

Victor: "of course I wouldn't….I'm not the one who gave her first kiss that was you."

Rabbit: "screw you man…..hey where's titan?"

Victor: " I saw him heading towards the woods….if I remember correctly female wolves are in heat this time of year."

Rabbit: I'm sure he'll be fine…..now what were we talking about?"

Victor: "you asking out the cpu candidate."

Rabbit: "yeah not happening for a long time….besides I think her sister will kill me if I do"

Victor: "coming from the guy that kissed the cpu candidate in front of her sister and a crowd of people"

Rabbit: " ok you got me there, but…"

Victor :" but nothing. you have no reason not to ask her out and besides she seems like a really nice girl"

Rabbit: " Then tell me how does one go and ask out a cpu candidate."

Victor: "simple just go up and ask."

Rabbit: " maybe I'll do it today"

Victor: "That's the spirit."

Rabbit took a final shot and walked out the front door.

Victor: "I hope he does do it."

 _Does rabbit do it….yeah no he doesn't. He decides to be a little bitch and goes for a walk. He's soon in a egg plant field._

Rabbit: "Egg plant….who the hell eats this shit….stuff tastes worse than expired milk."

?: "now be a good girl and eat it all."

Rabbit could hear someone talking and decided to investigate. When he gets to the area he hears someone talking all he sees is someone shoving eggplant down IF's throat.

Rabbit: "What the actual fuck"

IF: *muffled* help me!"

Rabbit: "I'm not sure what i'm interrupting, but this is really kinky shit"

?:" be gone with you mortal!"

Rabbit: " you see I would be gone, but she's my friend. So I'm going to ask you to let her go or else"

?: "or else what?"

Rabbit: " or else I'm going to shove that eggplant so far down you throat you'll choke"

?: "I like to see you try"

Rabbit: " don't say I didn't warn you *pulls out bowie knife*"

 _so I would write a fight scene here, but I can't do those to save my life. Long story short rabbit got his ass handed to him and now was laying on the ground all cut up and out of breath._

?: "you were all bark and no bite"

Rabbit: *breathing heavily* i'm...I'm not done yet...not yet"

?: "now to finish you off"

Rabbit: *raises middle finger* Te vere en el infierno (I'll see you in hell)

Neptune: "I would appreciate it if you didn't try to kill me sister's boyfriend."

Rabbit: *mutters* for fuck sakes I'm not her boyfriend….*passes out*"

 _Rabbit passed out from the pain and wakes up in a hospital…with every one's feared I mean everyone's favorite nurse._

Rabbit: :ow my fucking head….where am i?"

Compa:" you're at the hospital, now please hold still while a I bandage you."

Rabbit: Yeah how about no *rolls off bed and crawls towards door* Now for step eight…..FREEDOM!"

Compa sees rabbit trying to escape and simply picks him up and puts him on the bed like he weighs nothing. Rabbit not one to go out without a fight resists.

Rabbit: "you ain't covering me up in bandages while I can still fight!"

Compa: "Please stop resisting"

Despite rabbit's best efforts he gets covered up in bandages and compa leaves to attend to other patients. Thankfully she didn't realize that she left a pair of scissors on a table nearby.

Rabbit: " step eight freedom….come to papa."

Half an hour later he finally gets the scissors, cuts off the bandages and leaves the hospital.

 _1 hour later_

 _Rabbit is currently sitting in a boat fishing without a care in world, but seeing how his day is going let's just say something bad is going to happen_.

Rabbit: "Finally sometime to relax and not care about anything. No random lady shoving eggplant down IF's throat and no compa trying to wrap me in bandages…..I get the feeling nothing bad going to happen"

For a while nothing did happen. No fish were biting and rabbit was taking a nap while the boat just drifted in the water. Until rabbit woke up to a giant wave about to crash on him

Rabbit: " chinga mi Vida ( fuck my life)"

Rabbit was drifting on a piece of wood for about two hours. Soon he looked up at the sky and noticed familiar people most likely flying home from somewhere.

Rabbit: "HEY OVER HERE!"

They didn't seem to notice him and if rabbit couldn't get their attention he would be at sea for who knows how long.

Rabbit: HEY OVER HERE!...shit they can't hear me or probably ignoring me….time for plan B.

Plan B for rabbit was to scream out nepgear's name and say he going to ask her out for a date…..desperate times call for desperate measures that and it would prove his theory that they were ignoring him.

Rabbit: HEY NEPGEAR!...I WANNA ASK YOU OUT ON A DATE!

It seems that rabbit's theory was correct. The minute he screamed that Nepgear stopped in mid air and flew next to him.

Rabbit (thinking) "so they were ignoring me…...and now I have to take this girl out on a date….my day is going fan fucking tastic"

Nepgear: "Do you really mean that?"

Rabbit: "Why else would I say that….sweetheart"

Voice in rabbit's head: "GOD DAMN IT MAN. WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT….should have just drifted in the water."

Other voice in his head: " I'm proud of you man...even though you did as a last resort, but at least you finally did it."

 _Rabbit was carried back to the inn by a very happy nepgear. Victor and rick were sitting out front almost as if they were waiting for him._

Rabbit: "See you tonight at 9:00 sweety"

Nepgear: "see you tonight * kisses on cheek*

Rabbit :" What the hell are you two looking at?"

Victor: " just glad to see you finally ask her out…...Rick you owe 500 credits"

Rick: "I thought the bet was 1,000…..oh right you owed me 500. "

Rabbit: "Do you guys have nothing better to do than just gamble on my actions"

Victor: " At the moment no"

Rick : "besides you're the first male friend we have that actually might get married"

Rabbit : " Hold the fuck up…..it's just a date right now and no one said anything about me getting married…..*mutters* not yet at least"

Victor: "Mark my words you'll have a wedding sooner than you think"

Rabbit : "Whatever you say. Now excuse me I have to get ready for a date I have in 2 hours…..any of you guys know a good restaurant...you know the fancy kind."

Rick: "one opened up called the silver word"

Rabbit:" odd name, but it will do and now if you will excuse me I have to get ready"

Victor: " 200 credits says that he'll mess up on the date."

Rick: "200 says that it will go well and he'll get very lucky."

Victor: "we'll just wait and see…..shit I forgot to tell him there's a now.:"

 _Rabbit goes to his room and finds titan laying on the ground curled up next to a female wolf the size of a german shepard_.

Rabbit: : "normally I would question this and question how the hell you for in the room, but I have to get ready for a date"

Titan just looks at him as if saying " good for you now please get out."

Rabbit took a 15 minute shower and then realized he might need a gift.

Rabbit: "crap I need a gift for her….jewelry should do...right?"

 _Rabbit at the current moment has 1 hour and 30 minutes before his date with nepgear. At the current moment he's at a jewelry store trying to buy something, but let's say it's not going to be simple._

Female npc: "can i help you with something sir?"

Rabbit: "yes. I need some jewelry for a special girl"

Female npc: "can you please describe her sir."

Rabbit: "she's the cpu candidate."

Female npc: "I see….we may have just the thing but it will take thirty minutes."

Rabbit: " That's fine. I can wait"

As the last was about to get rabbit's merchandise two masked robbers ran into the store guns blazing.

Thief 1 :(sounds like Dallas from payday 2) "EVERYONE ON THE GROUND NOW!"

Rabbit: "So much for a simple trip"

Thief 2: (Russian accent) boss that one guy is not getting down.

Thief 1: "Hey dumbass you have a death wish or something?"

Rabbit: " I was going to ask you the same thing."

The thief was about to hit rabbit in the back of his head with the stock of his gun, but rabbit punched him in the face and grabbed his gun.

Rabbit: "Ak-47 nice choice and now to make you learn your lesson"

Rabbit grabbed him and smashed his face into the display case glass. Causing the thief to have glass all over his face. Rabbit saw a lemon nearby and squirted the juice all over the thief's cuts making the thief to scream in pain. Rabbit finished him off by kicking him in the balls and shooting his knee cap.

Rabbit: *turns to other thief* "are you going to shoot yourself in the foot or am i going to have to do what i did to your boss?"

The thief took the easy way out and shot himself. In the foot and got on the ground. Rabbit walked up to the lady that was taking his jewelry order.

Rabbit : " ma'am can you have that order done soon."

Npc female: "Right away sir"

 _30 minutes later_

Npc female: "H-h-here you go sir"

Rabbit: "how much do I owe?"

Npc female: " it's on the house...have a nice evening"

Rabbit could guess why it was free, but didn't really care since it's free stuff. He checked his watch and see he had one hour left until he had to go to pick up his date and one hour was a decent amount of time since he needed to shower again to get rid of the blood on his hands. Rabbit went back to his room, showered again, put his suit on and walked out the front door towards his date. On his way there he picked up some flowers and surprisingly nothing bad happened.

 _Small time skip about 30 minutes_

 _At the current moment rabbit is going up the elevator and most likely towards a death wish since Neptune doesn't like Anyone doing anything funny with her sister._

Rabbit: "I can do this….I get one shot so I better not mess this up"

Rabbit could hear multiple voices as the elevator approached the top floor. He could hear neptune's voice which somewhat worried him. As the elevator reached the top and the doors opened all eyes were on him. Let's just say he wasn't expecting what he was going to be told.

Rabbit: "evening…...is Nepgear ready?"

Neptune: " she'll be ready in a minute and if you will take a seat."

Rabbit: *takes seat* "is there something you want to talk about?"

Neptune: " I think noire should be the one to ask"

Rabbit: *thinking* " this can't be good for me or my sanity"

Noire: " I need you to take uni on your date with nepgear and show her a good time"

Rabbit: " What!?"

Rabbit's second voice in his head " I smell a three way"

1st voice " Dude shut up. Can't you see he's nervous enough already. He has three options

Say no and just take Nepgear

Say yes and see how things go

Jump out window and abort mission←go with this one please

Rabbits: *Thinking* "B , but I'll try to weasel my way out"

1st voice: "ve con dios" (go with God)

Rabbit: "sorry, but I'm a one girl guy"

Noire: "Then just take uni"

Rabbit: " Sorry, but I promised Nepgear I would take her on this date"

As if I'm que Nepgear came out of her room along with uni. Both of them wearing a dress and making rabbit internally panic.

Rabbit *thinking* " considering plan c right now, but if I do That I'll seem like a huge douche…..alright let's just wing it and hope for the best"

Rabbit: " Nepgear you look beautiful beyond word and uni you look rather lovely"

Both of them turned a bit red Nepgear more than uni.

Rabbit: "well we better get a move on if we want to make the most of our evening *extends hand toward Nepgear*"

Noire gives rabbit a look and then rabbit decided to just go for it.

Rabbit: "that reminds me uni since you're dressed for the occasion I was wondering if you would want to tag along."

Noire seemed to relax, uni blushed a little, while Nepgear showed a bit of jealously.

Uni: "ok"

Rabbit wrapped his hand around their waists and walked into the elevator and pushed the button to the bottom floor. He gave Nepgear the jewelry and uni the flowers. They walked towards the restaurant and nothing bad happened which surprised rabbit seeing how his day had gone.

When he walked inside The Host was surprise to see rabbit holding two CPU candidates.

Host: "may I help you sir?"

Rabbit :" I believe I have a reservation."

Host : "name please"

Rabbit : " I believe it's under a Alex reznov"

Host : " yes you do have a reservation. Right this way sir."

Reznov was not his real last name it was just a last name that came to mind when the restaurant asked for a last name and since rabbit didn't feel comfortable using his real last name.

When they were walking through the restaurant people gave him looks of surprise and disgust. You can't necessarily blame them since from their angle it looked like he was a player and only wanted attention. Except it was the exact opposite.

They reached their table and Rabbit being a gentleman he can be pulled out the seat for Nepgear and uni and then took his seat. A waiter handed him menus and the prices shocked the absolute shit out of rabbit.

200 credits for a steak, 350 for some fancy looking sandwich and the list goes on.

Rabbit settled on a steak, Nepgear got some sort of soup and uni got a lobster. For the most part the "date" was normal until uni asked a very dangerous question.

Uni: "can i ask a question"

Rabbit: "go ahead I've got nothing to hide"

Uni: "...who do like more. Me or Nepgear?"

Rabbit *thinking* "SHIT SHIT….why did she ask that question?"

Uni: "Well?"

Rabbit: "Both of you are equally cute and at the current moment I can not give you a direct answer (in other words he likes them both)"

The answer did not seem to satisfy either of them and Nepgear was about to say something until the waiter came back and asked them if they wanted dessert.

Rabbit: "What do you have as dessert?"

Waiter: "We have a strawberry pie, ice cream sundae, a crepe with a nice chocolate filling, and a some rather exotic pudding."

Rabbit: "What makes the pudding exotic?"

Waiter: " it's made from the finest ingredients gather from all four nations."

Rabbit: "I see….I'll take the pie how about you Nepgear?"

Nepgear: "I'll take the pudding"

Rabbit: " How about you uni?"

Uni: "I'll take the crepe"

Waiter: "excellent choices, it will be ready in half an hour"

30 minutes late the waiter comes back with the desserts and the bill. In total it was about 3,000 credits...yeah there goes rabbit's wallet.

After the restaurant they went to a fair. First they went to a game that let you shoot rubber ducks with an airsoft gun. Rabbit who once knew a friend that was going train to be a sniper and was pretty damn accurate with a rifle. Rabbit knew he freind would be pissed at him if he didn't hit his targets dead on.

Rabbit: "I bet I'll hit the most ducks"

Uni: "is that a challenge?"

Rabbit: " it's not a challenge it's a fact"

Uni: "you're on!"

Nepgear: "oh dear"

Rabbit won by on duck and got a choice between on giant stuffed animal or two medium sized ones. He went with the medium sized and gave one to Nepgear and the other to uni. After that they went to an arcade, then a to ring the bell...Rabbit was close but didn't ring the bell, a duck pond game, skee ball, ring toss, darts, and finally a horse race. Time seemed to pass quickly because it was soon approaching 11pm.

Rabbit: "it's pretty late...you guys want to rent a room?"

Uni: "you better not do anything funny"

Rabbit: "I won't"

Rabbit found an hotel that was opened and checked into a pretty expensive room...for one night it was 500 credits. The clerk gave rabbit a smile and a do not disturb sign….the clerk need to get his mind out of the gutter.

The room had on huge bed, a medium sized bathroom, flat screen tv and recliner.

Rabbit: "you guys can sleep on the bed I'll sleep on the chair."

But let's say fate had other plans because before rabbit could say anything else he was dragged between Nepgear and uni. He was laying on the bed with them and he felt very uncomfortable.

Rabbit *thinking* "calm down you're just sleeping with them nothing else ….hopefully"

Again fate had different plan and before he knew it he felt a hand going somewhere he didn't want it to go….yeah you can all guess what happens next.

Rabbit *thinking* "I feel a hand where it shouldn't be...fuck it I'll just roll with. What happens happens."

So all three of them had "fun" for most of the night. In the morning rabbit was holding both of them and his face was in nepgear's breast.

Rabbit: " I hope Neptune and noire don't find out otherwise they'll kill me"

Rabbit looked at a clock nearby and was surprised to see it was late in the afternoon.

Rabbit: "3pm, shit better get up now and wake these two up as well."

Rabbit tried to wake uni and nepgear up, but they won't get up. Rabbit decides to get a cup of cold water.

Rabbit: "you two better wake up or else."

Uni: "..."

Nepgear: "five more minutes"

Rabbit: "I warned you guys."

Rabbit spilled the cold water on their faces. Causing them to jolt up.

Uni: "you could have to us to wake"

Rabbit: "I tried but you wouldn't wake up….now…..ehhh….put your clothes on."

Both Nepgear and uni turned a dark shade of red when they realized they were naked and Rabbit was looking right at them.

 _After half an hour_

 _They checked out of the hotel and had breakfast at a cafe nearby._

Rabbit: " don't mention what we did to your sisters….please"

Nepgear: " we won't...right uni?

Uni: "right"

Rabbit: " good...I have to take care of somethings so I'll just leave some credits and be on my way."

Rabbit gave both of the a kiss in the lips and left back to the inn where he was staying at.

 _20 minutes later back at rabbit's room_

At the current moment rabbit was just laying down on his bed and titan was laying on the floor without his new "friend".

Rabbit: "Seems we both got lucky."

titan looked up at rabbit as if saying "shut up"

Rabbit: "Titan I think you and me need to do some exploring or something….our lives have become rather dull since we "moved" here and I still have no idea who sent me here."

Titan was fast asleep and Rabbit decided they both needed some exercise. Rabbit woke up titan, put a collar and leash on him, changed out of his suit into his regular clothes, grabbed his bag and went out the door to the gun store.

 **That concludes chapter 7**

 **And this is IWhackRabbits wishing you a good day.**

 **Also i was trying out a new thing dialogue. Tell me if it looks better or I should get rid of it**


	8. The Rabbit becomes the hunter

***jumps through window* I'm rabbits….IWhackRabbits…...Good god that sounded awful. And I would have had this uploaded sooner but I'm a procrastinator and was watching Tosh.0 and south park…..don't judge me I have my weaknesses and so do you**

 **Anyway on to the story and today the Rabbit becomes the hunter and towards the ends gets a new adventure**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except Rabbit and titan. Everyone else belongs to their respective owners.**

Rabbit and titan walked in the gun store not looking to buy, but to pass time.

Rabbit: "hunting rifles, pistols,...missile launcher!?"

Merchant: "stranger you going to buy something or not?"

Rabbit: "I'll just take this hunting rifle"

Merchant: "excellent choice stranger. This

.378 rifle is powerful enough to kill a three headed elephant or a flying lion."

Rabbit: "Three headed elephant and a flying lion…..WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!"

Merchant: "I don't suppose you're after that man eating lion."

Rabbit: "What man eating lion?"

Merchant: " stranger please tell me you're kidding."

Rabbit: " I'm not, but do tell me about that man eating lion."

Merchant: " a lone male lion has been eating people nearby a village. They're offering a half a million credit reward for a confirmed kill."

Rabbit: " alright I'm game"

Merchant: " Three groups of hunter have tried and died."

Rabbit: "I've fought worse and lives to tell the tale."

Merchant: "perhaps you have and I bet you want the location as well."

Rabbit: "if you don't mind"

Merchant: *pulls out map*"the village is located here in the outskirt of planeptune borders."

Rabbit: *takes map* "thanks and how much for the rifle and ammo.?"

Merchant: "500 credits."

Rabbit paid for the items and walked towards the area. Titan seemed excited to be going somewhere with rabbit.

 **2 hours later**

Rabbit and titan arrived at the village the merchant marked on the map. The village sign said it had a population of 1,000, but rabbit could only see about 800 people.

Rabbit asked around and mostly got some women crying….their husbands being eaten by the flying lion. Finally rabbit talked talked to someone who could help him….somewhat.

Rabbit: " excuse me sir"

?: "What can i do for you?"

Rabbit: "I was hoping you could answer me some questions about the man eating lion."

?: "...I take you're here to try and kill it"

Rabbit: "that's correct and I was hoping you could tell me where it's been seen for the most part."

?: " I don't know, but I did find some of its hair…..not sure if that helps."

Rabbit: "that's extremely helpful. Thanks mr?"

JJ: " James Jones, but people call me JJ"

Rabbit: "Alright JJ oh and my name is Rabbit"

JJ: "pleasure , now don't you have a lion to kill"

Rabbit: "Right and when I do I'll give you half the reward."

Rabbit and titan ran off to hunt the flying lion and possible give these people some closure. Rabbit let titan sniff the hair to get a scent. Titan sniffed around for a bit. At first they found nothing, but soon titan found one of the lion's victims or what was left of the person.

Rabbit: "Good God. This lion did a number on this person."

The corpse was most likely a young female no older than 20. The lion ate the face mainly the skin and eyes. Then ripped apart an arm and leg leaving nothing but bones. Then finally ate some of the torso leaving the organs out to rot.

Titan barking cut rabbit's examination of the corpse short. Titan was barking at a cave. Most likely meaning the lion was there and could be rather pissed that rabbit was messing with its lunch.

Rabbit: "looks like it's game time."

The winged beast came out of its cave and took off. Rabbit took a shot and barely missed one of its wings. The lion turned around and charged at rabbit. The lion grazed rabbit's arms. Rabbit took another shot and this time it goes straight through the wind and grounded it.

Rabbit: "Watch it freak bag I bite back!"

Rabbit's small victory was short lived. He realized that he was surrounded by tall grass. The only sort of early warning was titan's barking. Rabbit called titan by his side. He didn't want him or titan to get killed.

Rabbit: "Come over titan….don't need you or me getting killed."

A large growl was heard to the left of rabbit and the lion charged again. Rabbit took a shot and missed. The lion tackled down Rabbit and only got off when titan bit it's side ripping off a chunk flesh. Rabbit now had a gash on his chest and was bleeding heavily on his face.

Rabbit: "Thanks titan I owe you one."

The lion now hurt was getting rather pissed off that it's meal was putting up a fight instead of running like most victims do. Rabbit could see that the lion was slowing down of course so was rabbit. Titan barked behind rabbit. Rabbit turned around as the lion was about to pounce on him. The lion got on top of rabbit and titan tried to bite it, but he got slashed from one of the claws causing him to back off. Rabbit was getting clawed on his chest and was about to black out from pain and blood loss. Thankfully titan went for another bite and this time for the eye making lion back off again. Rabbit who was barely conscious got his bag and looked for his case that had a needle full of adrenaline and caffeine. Remember guys winners don't take drugs.

Rabbit now was a lot more alert and ready to take down this lion.

Rabbit: " Alright you freak of nature….this fight has lasted too long and now it's time to finish this."

As if the winged lion agreed it came out of hiding and stood 100 feet away from him ready to charge and finish this fight of man vs wild. Rabbit ready his rifle and placed his finger on the trigger. The lion charged and rabbit fired a shot hitting its leg. The lion tumbled, but got up and charged again. Rabbit fired another shot and the shot hit its other eye and going into its brain. The lion dropped dead and the adrenaline and caffeine wore off rabbit. The pain came back full force and rabbit blacked out. Titan ran off for help.

Titan ran back to the village and as luck would have Nepgear, Uni, Noire, and Neptune were there most likely going to kill the lion. Nepgear noticed titan without rabbit.

Nepgear: "isn't that rabbit's pet?"

Uni: " I think it is, but where's rabbit?"

Titan recognizing then ran up to them and started to bark and slightly nip their legs trying to get them to follow him. They all were a bit confused on why he was acting this way of he was usually friendly.

Neptune: "I believe he's trying to tell us something."

Titan started to jump when Neptune said that and started to bark more and whine a little. Titan backed a little by little and soon they followed him and titan took off.

As they came closer they saw bullet shells, blood, and piece of flesh and skin all over the field. Titan ran up to where rabbit passed out and started to bark at the cpus. Uni and Nepgear walked towards where titan was and did not like what they found. They say Rabbit passed out, covered in blood and claw marks.

They carefully picked him up and flew him back to the basilicom. While Neptune and noire showed the villagers that the lion was dead.

 **Sometime later**

Rabbit could sense that he wasn't in a field any more. He felt his back laying on something soft. Rabbit opened his eyes and saw he was in a room. The room seemed awfully familiar to him, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He looked on the edge of the bed and saw titan sleeping there.

Rabbit: "Well at least titan is here with me and now to get up and see where I'm at."

When rabbit was about to get out of the bed the door to the room opened and it was Nepgear.

Nepgear: "oh you you're up."

Rabbit: "Uhh Nepgear…..where am i?"

Nepgear: "your in my room at the basilicom"

Rabbit: "I see….wait how did I get here if I was in a field fighting man eating lion."

Nepgear: "...WHAT!"

Rabbit: "I probably shouldn't have said that."

Nepgear: "Why would you go and fight that thing?"

Rabbit: "Well that thing was killing people and someone needed to put it down."

Nepgear: "you could have asked for help."

Rabbit: "next time I will and what times is it?"

Nepgear:" it's 3pm and you were out cold for two days"

Rabbit: "Well that explains why I'm so hungry…..have anything to eat?"

Nepgear: "After I change your bandages"

Rabbit: "but"

Nepgear: "no buts. Bandages first then lunch."

Rabbit: "fine, but what happened to my hoodie and shirt?"

Nepgear: " I was sewing them back together and right now they're washing."

Rabbit: "ok."

Rabbit held still while Nepgear changed the bandages on his chest, arm, and some that were around his cheeks. After that he went to the kitchen and sat down while Nepgear made him something to eat. Before you say that rabbit was being lazy and using her. Nepgear insisted in making him some lunch and if it were up to rabbit he would make lunch for both of them.

Nepgear made them some sort of meatloaf. Rabbit took a bite of it he was instantly hit with lots of flavor. Nepgear noticed he wasn't eating anymore after his first bite.

Nepgear: "ummm...Rabbit?"

Rabbit: "yes."

Nepgear: " is something wrong?"

Rabbit: " nothing's wrong. Why do you ask?"

Nepgear: "you stopped eating after the first bite…...is it bad?"

Rabbit: "It's far from bad. It's one of the best meals I've had in a long time."

Nepgear blushed a little and rabbit went back to eating. After that rabbit did something rather out of character. He decided to give Nepgear a small token of appreciation. As she was washing the dishes rabbit came from behind her, give her a hug, and a kiss on the lip.

Nepgear: "...uhhh...what was that for?"

Rabbit: "it's thank for the dinner."

Nepgear: "it couldn't have been that good."

Rabbit: "Nepgear it was that good...i personally believe it was better than the food at the restaurant *gives another kiss on cheek*"

Rabbit went to the living room, sat on the sofa, and turned on what he assumed was a T.V. Soon he was joined by Nepgear and she sat rather close to him as if expecting something to happen. Rabbit decided wrap his arm around her and pull her in a bit closer. They stayed like this for a long time. Before they knew it it was soon 8:30pm.

Rabbit looked to his side and saw Nepgear asleep on his shoulder as well as titan sleeping on the couch

The elevator door opened and standing there was Uni. She walked over to Rabbit and Nepgear. Uni took sat down next to rabbit and rabbit wrapped his arm around her as well.

Rabbit: "How was your day?"

Uni: "Fine. Why?"

Rabbit: "just wondering."

Uni: "Why did we find you out in that field?"

Rabbit: "I thought it was pretty obvious…..i was hunting that man eating flying lion."

Uni: "Why didn't you ask for help….you've could have died."

Rabbit: " I rather not see people I care about get hurt….it's better if I get hurt then you two."

Uni: "..."

Rabbit: "besides it's dead and I'm not so please don't worry about."

Uni: "Ok, but next time ask for help."

Rabbit: "don't worry I will"

Soon more time passed and Rabbit had a weird thought. He chuckled a little causing uni to become curious.

Uni: "What so funny?"

Rabbit: "just had a weird thought."

Uni: "What was it?"

Rabbit: "I thought of if I ever had a kid and he or she saw these cut which will most likely turn into scars, how they will react and how interesting the story will be to tell."

Uni: " Will you ever have kids?"

Rabbit: "Not till I'm married

Uni: "I see"

Soon Uni and Rabbit fell asleep and unknown to any of them Neptune and noire came in late and saw all of them asleep together. Let's just say they really wanted to kill rabbit, but let it slide since he made their sisters happy.

 **Sometime in the morning**

Rabbit woke up and saw that he was holding Uni and Nepgear. Carefully and I do mean carefully he lifted his arms off them and proceeded to walk to the elevator. Titan followed Rabbit and soon both of them were on the ground floor and outside.

Rabbit decided to explore around the city for a while. He soon was at a place called the guild. From what he could gather it was a place to do missions/ quests. Every Time you did a quest you would receive credits and raise something called shares for the nation you did it for. Rabbit got an I.D as it was required and browsed the quest. For the most part nothing caught his eye until he noticed one that was decades old. The quest was odd.

 **Quest information**

 **Name- Uniting nations**

 **Summary-help nations settle their differences between each other.**

 **Location- outskirts of gamindustry.**

 **Reward- 300,000,000 credits and a .000001%chance of getting your own nation.**

 **Attempts- it's over 9,000** (I regret nothing)

 **Fail- Over 9,000.**

 **Deaths-7,980**

Rabbit took the request and walk over to a counter. The lady seemed really surprised that he choose that one

Receptionist: "Uhh sir are you sure about this one?"

Rabbit: "I'm positive."

Receptionist: "But sir no one has even come close to completing it in over three decades."

Rabbit: "Who knows I might complete it."

Receptionists: " Sir you could die on this quest."

Rabbit: "That's what people said about the flying man eating lion, but I still went after it and killed it."

Receptionist: "Wait you're name is rabbit?"

Rabbit: "last time I checked I am"

Receptionist: "can i have your autograph!?"

Rabbit: "sure, but why?"

The lady showed him his laptop and A headline read A man named Rabbit kills man eating lion. Some people overheard the conversation and came over to ask for autographs. Some people said that he was lying or said that he didn't kill it and he's faking it. A man who rabbit recognized as JJ came into the building and yelled out his was looking for Rabbit. Everyone pointed at him.

Rabbit: "sup JJ"

JJ: "Rabbit in behalf of my village I came to give you your reward along with the hide(skin) and head of the lion."

Rabbit: "Guess that explains the giant box."

JJ: "and don't worry I already took what you said you would give me."

Rabbit: "just take all the credit. I could care less about it."

JJ have him a look of shock and was about to decline until rabbit put the pouch in his hands. Rabbit told him to take it and he would not take no for an answer. JJ took the credits and left with a huge smile.

Rabbit opened the box and when he did it out everyone's doubt to rest. More people ask for autographs and a picture with him and the head. Rabbit politely declined and went to go accept his quest.

The receptionist didn't say anything and approved his request and sent him on his way. Rabbit went back to the inn, told Victor was happening and left the animal hide and head in his care. He then went to his room to pack some supplies such as his knifes, water, food, and some matches. He would take his guns, but he couldn't seemed to find them even though he could have sworn he left them in his other bag.

Before he left he gave Victor a note to give to Nepgear or Uni of that came looking for them. It said that he was in a quest that could take a couple of months and that he would make it up to them when he got back.

Rabbit left to travel to the new area and after a week of traveling he arrived at the new land. He arrived at a small nation called order and let's just say he was getting involved in something way over his head.

 **This concluded the chapter. The next couple of chapters will be about a war campaign rabbit will get involved in.**

 **Will he rise to power….highly likely.**

 **Will the war be long and bloody….you can bet it will!**

 **And let's just say some of the enemies aren't really human**

 **IWhackRabbits signing off**


	9. The war begins

**IWhackRabbits here with another chapter of my story. I will be changing my dialogue, because the one I was using can get my story deleted.**

 **This chapter will start a war campaign that Rabbit will lead.**

Rabbit arrived a small nation called order. No borders , no guards only a big city surrounded by small villages. The people were really friendly. When Rabbit and titan arrived they offered him a warm meal, a bath, and a room all free of charge. Rabbit pulled his quest form and they all pointed to a man who seemed rather old and looked like some sort of wizard.

"Pardon me sir."

The old man looked up at rabbit and pointed at a seat in front of him. Rabbit sat down and Titan laid on the ground. For about a minute or two they said nothing. The old man broke the silence.

"So you're the new person that volunteered to help and try to unite these nations."

"That's correct sir."

" Then I have to tell you a small bit of history."

"By all means sir."

" This land is called Inamorta and is surrounded by discriminant Nations dedicated to their craft and to the struggle for dominance. Each Society have develop their own way to wage war. Proud of their unique craft they become obsessed to the point of warship. Turning weapons into religion. Each believing that their way of life is the only way and are dedicated to teaching to all other nations through which their leaders claim as divine intervention or as you know it War. The others are know as Archidonis way of the archer,Swordwrath way of the sword, Magikill way of the mage, and speartons way of the spear. You are currently in a nation called order. The people here do not worship weapons as gods. This makes them a mark for infiltration."

"I see….what are the chances of trying diplomatic approach?"

"non existent."

"So you're saying this nation will get captured and destroyed."

"If things do not change then yes."

"Do you have a leader who I can speak too?"

"The old king died decades ago...are you planning something?"

" By the way you describe the situation it seems the only way to solve this is by going to war."

The old man gave rabbit a look as if saying that someone finally understands.

"What your name young one?" asked the old man

"Rabbit sir and who am I speaking with?"

"I forgot my name many years ago."

" I see….out of curiosity what does this nation have to offer?"

"Aside from people and a stable food income…..nothing much unless you count those animal."

The old man pointed to animal that was nearby. It was a horse and it instantly gave rabbit an idea.

"Sir has anyone thought of riding those things?"

" No…..what exactly are you thinking?"

" If I can get people to ride those animals. We may have an advantage over the archidonis and the swordwrath…..do you have a rope?"

The man pointed towards a shed and gave rabbit a look of confusion and curiosity. Rabbit got the rope and proceeded to walk over to the horse. Rabbit wrapped the rope over the horse and the horse started to freak out. Rabbit did his best and managed to calm it down. He then proceeded to try and ride the horse. The horse tried to buck off rabbit. Rabbit had a tight grip and would not get bucked off easily. After half an hour the horse calm down and let rabbit ride it. Rabbit rode back to the old man. The old man gave rabbit a look of astonishment.

"Young one what is your plan for these people and animals?"

"If no one else will lead them to war then I will. These horses will give us an advantage over our enemies."

" you seem like a leader these people need, but assembling an army and getting weapons will prove to be a challenge."

"I'll work on that and hopefully in two months I will have raised an army big enough to take on the archidonis and expand the borders of order."

"Then I bid you good fortune….bring an end to this discrimination."

Rabbit nodded his head and rode back to town at high speed. First he gathered people. He told them his plan and at first only small patches of people volunteered. With those batches of people he broke horse and trained people to the best of his capabilities to ride them in battle. The only weapons he could get were basic wooden clubs with iron nails through the top. The armor was leather with some chestplate was in the shape of a vest and helmet made of some harden leather.

The second week he had better luck. More people volunteered and the blacksmiths had more material to make makeshift iron swords and wooden shields. As time passed on more weapons were made, more people came to volunteered and more horses were tamed. Soon it was two months. Rabbit had 6,000 cavalry units and 18,000 foot soldiers. for such a small nation they had many horses and people to spare. Now Rabbit was waiting . Two days earlier rabbit sent two messengers to planeptune and laststation. They carried a letter for Nepgear and Uni. Both somewhat said the same thing, but each had something for them that rabbit wanted them to have. Let's just say Rabbit was going to ask something that Neptune and noire would want to kill him for. You can all probably guess what it is.

 **Messenger (s) point of view**

As my lord requested me and another person were sent to deliver a letter to two people very dear to him. The people seemed rather scared that we were riding our noble steeds as we approached the city. A couple of time guards stopped us and asked what are we doing. We always told them that we had to deliver a letter. When they asked to who. we told them it's was for some people called the cpu candidates. For whatever reason they let us go when we said that. As we entered a rather large building and what we assumed was our first stop a man or what we assumed was a man stopped us.

"Can I help you two?"

"Yes we are looking for a person named Uni."

"What business do you have with her?"

"Who's it from?"

" From our sire"

"Who's your sire"

Before I could give an answer a girl came into the room. She looked at us and gave us a look of distrust.

"Who are they Kei?"

" no one important….they were just leaving"

" I'm not ma'am and as I said before I'm looking a girl named uni" replied the messenger.

"I'm Uni and why are you looking for me?"

" I have a letter from our sire.* show letter*"

" Who's your sire?" asked uni

"His name is rabbit and he told us to deliver this to you and another person named Nepgear."

Uni took the letter and asked Kei to get Nepgear. The letter basically said what Rabbit was doing, and that he cares about her and in the envelope there's something special for her. Nepgear entered the room and the other messenger handed her the letter. Both of them looked like they wanted to cry and the messengers left not wanting to be followed. They rode as fast as they could to make it back in time for the departure for the war.

 **Rabbit's point of view**

All the men that volunteered for the war were in formation ready to leave for the invasion of the Archidonis. Rabbit saw the two messengers he sent come back just in time for the departure. He stopped them when they were close to him.

" So how did they take it?"

"Not very well my lord."

"I see….what were their reaction to the letter?"

"They looked like they wanted to cry."

"I see…..as long as they know I love them my soul can rest in peace if I am to fall in battle."

The messengers joined the formation and soon the army left. The march towards the archidonis went without any complications and they were ahead of schedule when they arrived towards the capital. The capital was a town that had a huge stone monument of a bow. It was night and some sort of celebration was happening. Rabbit could see no guards at the walls and gates. The archidonis had a bigger army than the one commanded by rabbit. The archidonis had a whopping 30,000 soldier while rabbit only had 24,000 soldiers. As surprise attack would catch them off guard and most likely giving them an easy victory….hopefully.

"My lord the men are ready."

"Send the signal….ALL TROOPS TO WAR!"

Rabbit along with the cavalry units lead the charge. The soldiers and civilians were shocked on what was happening. Civilians ran while soldiers ran for their bows. Rabbit's army cut down many enemies soldiers before they could arm themselves. Even if they did get their bows they were archers not swordsmen. The archidonis had the advantage when it came to range, but up close and personal they were screwed. The battle lasted a good four hours. Rabbit lost about 4,000 units while the archidonis lost a whopping 10,000. Rabbit was rather surprised he lost a small chunk of units. One of rabbit's generals approached him.

"My lord the men want to know what to do with the monument."

"...tear it down. This land is under the rule of order and let the people of this land know they are free to worship what they want. No longer can they be forced to worship this weapon."

"When we tear it down what should stand in its place?"

Rabbit had to think for a minute. He wasn't sure what should be there. He doesn't want a statue of himself since that would make him seem self-centered. Then an idea popped to his head.

"Do you have a pencil and paper?"

"here you go my lord *hands pencil and paper*"

Rabbit drew a flag with red and white stripes and a star in left corner. His general looked at it and seemed rather pleased with it.

"Should I have someone make this my lord?"

"Yes and make it 50ft wide and have a pole made to hang it."

"Right away my lord."

His officer went away leaving rabbit to his thoughts. Being called lord was going to takes a lot of time getting used to. Rabbit didn't consider himself fit for a king, but the people thought other wise.

Rabbit was soon lead by one of his soldiers to what he assumed was the capital building. He was told most of the leaders killed themselves not wanting to be captured. All was left was a man named Paul. Paul was currently tied up and guarded. When rabbit approached his men gave him a salute and Paul looked like he was scared at if his mind.

"I assume your Paul."

When he didn't respond he was kicked and the guard yelled " Answer to the king you piece of trash!"

"Yes your highness….i am paul"

"Are you willing to cooperate with me?"

"...yes."

"Very well untie him guards"

The guards untied Paul and Paul was rather surprised that he wasn't killed in the spot.

"Tomorrow morning I want you to get 3,000 men and train them to become archers."

" * takes a bow* as you wish my lord"

"Dismissed."

Paul and the guards left leaving rabbit and his general alone.

" What's your name?"

" Pardon me?"

"Well I made you one of my generals, but I never got your name"

"it's Michael my lord"

" Well Michael there a couple of things I want (1. Please stop calling me lord, sire and so on (2. Find out what type of resources there are here and lastly see if the blacksmiths here can make us some better armor."

"*give salute* as you wish"

Michael left and rabbit wondered around the building and eventually found a library. Since it was long time Rabbit picked up a book he decided to spend a couple of hours reading. He soon fell asleep halfway through a book he was really enjoying.

 **Sometime in the morning.**

Rabbit was woken up by one of his soldiers. The citizens of this land wanted to see their new leader and some wanted to know how to join his army. As Rabbit was lead he wondered why the people took his side rather quickly…..a little too quickly. He expected some to try and start riots or something like that. The soldier lead him to what looked like a cathedral of some sort. Inside the said cathedral were about 15,000 people with even more standing outside. As he approached some people got on one knee and said my lord or my king. Rabbit felt rather uneasy and just wanted to get this over with. He made his way to the front and started to speak. He told who he was. He also said that he wouldn't force anyone to join his army and wouldn't force them to worship anything they didn't want to. Rabbit then pointed to a couple of tables where they could enlist and then walked away. For whatever reason many and I do mean many people enlisted.

Later in the day he was showed a mine that contained bronze, iron, silver and much more. He ordered that the iron and bronze be used for weapons and armor. The silver was to be used to give to the blacksmiths that helped arm his army.

 **About a month later**

Rabbit was ready to depart and invade swordwrath. From what he could gather and told. The people of Swordwrath could make sword so sharp that limbs fell off at just the sight of them. Rabbit knew that was just superstition, but if he could have their secrets to make the sharpest blade possible he could arm his foot soldiers and his cavalry units with better swords making them more effective in combat.

Rabbit looked at his army. Most had iron armor or better leather armor. His horses had iron armor as well and he had archers units with him making his army a lot more lethal. The invasion of swordwrath should be easy said some of his soldiers. Others said that surrender when they knew that the had archidonis on their side. Rabbit couldn't help but chuckle and then gave the order to move out. As he was about to take the first steps and blacksmith was yelling for him to wait. Rabbit rather curious to what he wanted yelled for everyone to halt. The blacksmith ran up to him holding something in a box.

"Thank the goddess that I managed to catch up with you just in time my lord."

"What is it that you require?"

"Me along with five other blacksmiths and with some jewel crafters spent the entire night making you this."

The blacksmith opened the box and inside was a crown made from gold with rubies and emeralds along the side. Seeing this made rabbit feel uncomfortable and it didn't help that most of the soldiers were now yelling "long live the king!" To top it all off Michael got off his horse, took the crown and placed it in rabbit's head and yelled "Long live King Rabbit!". The soldiers roared and lifted up their sword, shields and bows while yelling "Long live King rabbit." Rabbit just wanted to disappear and go back home and see Nepgear and Uni again.

When the soldiers finally calmed down rabbit was going to give the order to march, but again was interrupted by a young lady. At this point rabbit was getting annoyed.

"Thank the heavens I caught you my lord"

"Can I help you?"

"Terribly sorry to interrupt my lord, but we finally finished making you your flag and banners."

Rabbit turned to michael"What flag and banners?"

"Don't you remember the design you gave me a month ago?" asked Michael

"Yes what about it."

"Well I had them make flags and banners so we could proudly wave them in battle."

Rabbit sighed and told them to show it to him. The lady went inside a building and came outside with 10 other women. Each of them were handing a couple of medium sized flags and giving one to each unit of soldiers. Soon they were done and left. Each unit proudly held their flag and were chanting. Rabbit really tired from today's event gave the order to march.

In order to get to swordwrath they would have to cross a desert and along the way some natives decided to try and ambush them. The natives were completely wiped out. They only had stone spears and barely had 500 soldiers. Aside from that nothing eventful happened.

When they arrived to swordwrath an army was waiting for them. The swordwrath had over 30,000 soldiers waiting, but rabbit wasn't scared. For he had two advantages. First he had a total of 9,000 archers. 3,000 of his own men and 6,000 volunteers. The second advantage was cavalry units. For those of you that don't know foot soldiers that go against cavalry units usually end up getting completely slaughtered unless it's soldiers with spears.

Rabbit ordered his archers to rain fire from the sky or in other words light their arrows on fire. A huge black cloud of arrows rained on the swordwrath soldiers. Most got killed if not wounded at most .Some of the enemies lost moral and started to run only to be killed by their own officers. Rabbit then ordered the archers to stop firing and then ordered the cavalry units to charge. A huge stampede of horse killed many swordwrath soldiers. Those that weren't killed in the stampede put up a fight but their swords were short and could not reach the riders. After a while the swordwrath units started to run for the hills abandoning their capital. Those that stayed threw down their weapons and put their hands ups. At the current moment rabbit has 1,300 P. (Prisoners of war), 19,000 corpses laying around and the rest ran away. Out of the 19,000 bodies only 1,000 were his. See guys that's typical happens when you put foot soldiers against cavalry units.

Rabbit walked around a bit and eventually found a blacksmith. The man looked scared and was probably expecting to be killed, but instead was ordered to make his finest swords and would be compensated for their work. The blacksmith to scared to question rabbit got straight to work. Rabbit then went to were his prisoners were being guarded. All of them were scarred and some were begging not to be executed. Rabbit out his hand up and all of the became quiet. Rabbit gave them his word that they would not be executed, but he wanted them to join him and to tell him their secret on how they made their blades so sharp. The prisoners quickly agreed and as it turns out they used diamonds to sharpen their sword. They also told rabbit that had a mine nearby that had bronze , iron, and diamonds. After that Rabbit released them and all but one man stayed. Rabbit was rather confused and decided to ask why this man was still here.

" I would have assumed that you would have run with the rest of them when I said you had your freedom."

"I would like to know the name of my merciful King."

"*mutters* for fuck sakes can people please stop calling me Lord and all that other bullshit. I mean I have a crown and all but still."

"My lord can i have your name?."

"Its rabbit and you are?"

"Peter."

"Well congratulations Peter you just became my second general and starting tomorrow you will teach these soldiers how to properly use a sword and how to sharpen a sword properly."

Peter had a look of surprised and was about to object, but rabbit said it was non- negotiable and then left.

 **Let's say about 3 weeks later**

For the third time Rabbit had his troops all ready to march. For the past three weeks he had Peter train a good chunk off his men to use a sword properly. Of course that chunk taught others how to use a sword so more than half of his army knew how to use a sword. But the best news was that every single foot soldier and cavalry unit were armed with either a bronze or iron sword instead of wooden clubs. Also they had proper armor and uniforms. Rabbit's army was now bigger and better equip then when he first started. All that was left were two other nations then this war campaign would be over and he would get to go back home and see Uni and Nepgear again.

"Just two more nations and then I'm home…..can't Wait to see them again" Rabbit said to himself

Paul and Peter rode up to rabbit breaking him from his thought. Both of them were his generals and his bodyguards in battle and would gladly give ups their lives for Rabbit.

"Sir all the men are ready to move on your command" said Paul

"Just to clarify. The speartons are a proud and tough people. They value strength the most and to them retreat is a disgrace….they would rather die on the battlefield than retreat." blurted Peter

"Then we'll see how tough they are and if they are proud as you say then I expect a thrilling fight." Rabbit said as he pointed his sword forward.

As they were marching a thought occurred to him...What the fuck happened to titan

 **This concludes the chapter.**

 **What did you expect for me to right the entire war in one chapter. I got to save stuff for later on you know.**

 **And I should have put this in the beginning, but the factions named here don't belong to me they belong to someone nicknamed CrazyJ who made a very fun game called stick war. It's very fun in my opinion and you should check it out if you have time**

 **Well this IWhackRabbits signing off.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey IWhackRabbits here with another chapter and sorry for not uploading in a long ass time, but stuff happened in life such as school and me being a lazy person. But let's get on with the story since that's the real reason you're here.**

All Rabbit heard was the sound of boots and hoffs hitting the ground going left right left. Around him were men that would gladly fight in his name or in the name of Order. The name Order made him chuckle a bit. Why you ask well think about it. The nation that called itself order was doing the exact opposite. It caused chaos in other nations and killed many soldiers in the name of Order. Sometimes at night Rabbit would wonder if he should stop this campaign and go home back to Nepgear and Uni. Would they be mad….Highly likely, but he knew they would welcome him back with open arms and probably their sisters would make a couple of threats on what would happen if he left like that again. However he remembered a creed from his army days and one specific part kept going through his brain every time he thought of quitting. You're probably wondering what kind of creed is he remembering and to answer your question it called the soldier's creed. And the one part that kept going through his brain stated that he would always put the mission first, he would never accept defeat and he would never quit. That part is what gave him the drive to carry on with the campaign.

As day soon turned to night Rabbit gave the order to rest and to set up camp. Currently Rabbit was in a tent with his trusted generals and coming up with a plan to deal with the speartons. However Rabbit's mind was somewhere else and his generals could see that. Michael tapped his shoulder and Rabbit jumped a little.

"My lord are you feeling well?" Asked Michael with a hint of concern in his voice.

"Of Course i'm well and anyone saying other wise is foolish." Replied Rabbit with a slightly aggravated voice.

"I only ask for you well being and for the fact that you keep zoning out…..is something bothering you sire?"

"Aside from this war campaign and my dog being missing….yes something is bothering me Michael."

"The please my lord do tell us what's bothering so we may do our best to find a way to correct it." Said Paul

"To be frank I have no exact idea what is bothering me, but I get the feeling something terrible is coming my way."

"Whatever threatens you my lord you can guarantee we will keep you safe as long as we draw breath" proclaimed Peter.

Rabbit could help but smile a little knowing he had the loyalty of them along with many others. However something was still bugging him and there was rather an interesting reason why.

 _Back at planeptune basilicom_

Now you're most likely wondering what the hell we're doing back if there's a war going on back with Rabbit. Well to answer you question you're going to find out what's bothering Rabbit. If we look through the window you can see Nepgear and Uni playing with three small children. Two are Twins with purple hair and brown eyes and the third child has black and red eyes. Now i'll give you a couple of seconds to process this….you good now? Right now you're probably wondering how this happened. Well if you remember a couple chapters back and recall that Rabbit had "fun" with them. Nature sure is fascinating…...What don't give me that face. Besides I think it's a nice change of pace for an OC to have children with the candidates do you think? And plus this proves a that you should have protection on unless you want to have children or maybe have better pull out game( **No regrets for that comment).**

And if we angle ourselves a little to the right we can see all five goddesses in HDD form and they seen rather pissed off…..no wait pissed off is an understatement. Ok they want to find Rabbit castrate him, Beat the living shit out of him and finally throw him off a roof or perhaps something worse, but I think you get the message i'm trying to send. As you can see they all think Rabbit knew Nepgear and Uni were pregnant and walked out not wanting to take responsibility and oh boy how wrong they are. Also it doesn't help that the children's first words were dad…..you can image how that makes them feel since they were trying to make them say momma and at the same time trying not to think of Rabbit and if the many ways they could kill them…..specifically Plutia.

And if we go back to Nepgear and Uni and look rather closely we can see Nepgear looking rather sad, but putting on a happy face. While Uni is trying not to look mad and failing miserably. Both of them having different thoughts. One is thinking that Rabbit thought she wasn't worth the effort to start a family with and the other thought Rabbit was a low life and was slightly glad he would have nothing to do with the kid. I'll let you figure which is which.

Oh what's this….The Cpus are flying out the window to find Rabbit. Well how the hell did they find him?...What do you mean they just called the guild to find him….Well at least they don't have his exact location….I think

 _Back to Rabbit_

As I woke up and exited my tent I suddenly felt a chill go down my spine and a voice telling me to run. I shrugged it off and thought it was my mind playing tricks on me. I went to the makeshift armory and grabbed my armor and sword. The armor was just a iron chestplate with a chainmail shirt underneath. The sword was nothing special….Well except for the fact it was supposedly made with demon blood infused into the blade and the handle was made with the leather from a banshee's clothing. That last part made me wonder if banshees even wear clothing, but I put it off to save myself a migraine and went to my horse who just had his armor put on. The horse took me back to the first day I tamed him and started this campaign. I sighed and mounted my horse and rode around the camp. Some of the soldiers were barely rising, but the minute they say me they straightened up and gave me a salute. I simply said at ease and they went about their business. As I looked closely at some of my soldiers I noticed some of them had armor that offered way more protection compared to mine. Then again the fought on the front lines so it understandable.

Around eight in the morning we were all feed, packed and ready to march on to the spearton nation…..The keyword being we were if it wasn't for the fact that there was five goddesses blocking our path and them giving me a look saying that were on a hellbent path to kill me. My body guards got in front of me with shields and swords drawn. The archers aimed towards them ready for me to give the order to fire, but instead

"PUT AWAY YOUR WEAPONS!"

"Sire are you crazy these women look like they want to kill you!?" Shouted out Michael

I turned to him and asked "Are you defying an order from you king?"

Instead of responding he put his weapon back into his sheath, but still stood in front of me ready to defend me against all threats. The rest of the soldiers put away their weapons, but had theirs eyes on them in case they tried anything fishy.

If my memory is correct this is Neptune in her HDD form. I approached her and before I could say anything she gave me the biggest slap I ever had in my life.

 **Well this is the end of this chapter and once again i'm sorry for not updating sooner. I will try to update every other week or the very least once a month. Also what should the name of the children be?**

 **So until next time this is IWhackRabbits signing of.**


End file.
